L'amour a un prix
by Firalsia
Summary: On a tendance à dire que l'amour n'a pas de prix. Natsuki Kuga vous dira que non, l'amour a bel et bien un prix. Mais encore faut il avoir le courage de l'accepter. Alors, que choisira Natsuki lorsqu'elle fera la rencontre de cette magnifique jeune femme aux yeux de rubis?
1. Chapter 1

**L'amour a un prix**

Avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais proviennent du manga Mai Hime qui lui est à Sunrise.

Cette histoire est une première pour moi. D'ailleurs, je l'ai écris sur un coup de tête. Je suis plutôt du genre à préférer lire qu'écrire, mais j'ai décidé de finalement m'y lancer. J'espère que l'histoire va, malgré tout, vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Décidément, je détestais l'amour. Il rendait les gens si bêtes, si aveugles, et surtout, il apportait une telle souffrance chez ceux qui le ressentaient. Cette souffrance, je la voyais de plus en plus ces temps ci sur le visage de mon frère, Takeda, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de courir derrière cette femme que je commençais à détester de plus en plus. Cela doit faire maintenant plus d'un an que mon frère l'aimait comme un fou. Mais elle jouait avec lui, avec ses sentiments. Un jour elle l'aimait, un jour non. Un jour elle voulait sortir avec lui, un jour non. Un jour elle lui montrait de l'intérêt, et puis un jour non. Ne pouvait elle pas être directe ? Lui montrer depuis le début qu'elle se fichait de lui, et le laisser tranquille ? Je soupirais de lassitude en écoutant ce que Takeda avait de nouveau à me dire à son propos.

''Mais Natsuki, je t'assure que ça va enfin marcher entre nous. Elle m'aime, j'en suis sûr, elle me l'a dit !'' Takeda poussa son ordinateur portable sur le côté du canapé, ne me lâchant pas du regard. Ses yeux verts, qu'il avait tout comme moi hérité de notre mère, brillaient par l'heureuse certitude qu'il ressentait actuellement.

Je le regardais d'un air ennuyé. ''Ah oui, et pourquoi elle ne sort toujours pas avec toi, alors ?'' Ma voix trahissait ma colère, bien que je n'avais guère haussé le ton. Il m'était impossible de cacher ma haine envers cette femme à qui j'en voulais terriblement.

''Elle me dit que c'est compliqué... Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aime !'' Bien sûr, c'était compliqué. En effet, c'était très compliqué pour cette femme d'être honnête.

Étant de nature assez impulsive, je passa négligemment une main dans mes cheveux noirs bleutés dans l'espoir de calmer mes nerfs déjà sur tension. En vain.

''Merde, Takeda. Cette fille s'en fou royalement de toi ! Elle ne t'a jamais aimé, et elle ne t'aimera jamais. Fais toi une raison, t'es comme un toutou à courir derrière elle !''

Les traits de son visage se crispèrent, je pouvais voir qu'il était vexé. La vérité, il devait bien s'en douter, mais l'amour n'aidait pas son entêtement habituelle. ''Tu sais bien que je l'aime, et maintenant je suis persuadé qu'elle m'aime aussi. Tu verras, elle va sortir avec moi pour de bon, tu verras bien que j'avais raison !''

Le sarcasme prit le dessus. ''Sortir avec toi? Pour de bon ? Laisse moi rire. Elle a prit dix ans pour te dire qu'elle t'aimait. Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? Fais ce que tu veux. Mais viens pas pleurer avec moi quand elle t'aura envoyé bouler.'' Je me leva brusquement du canapé et quitta le salon, laissant derrière moi mon frère tourmentés par ses propres sentiments.

Je sentis les remords frapper à la porte de mon esprit, mais je les rejeta aussitôt. Il devait le comprendre, il devait laisser tomber cette fille avant de ne plus réussir à s'en sortir. C'était pour son bien.

Mon frère était tout pour moi depuis qu'on avait perdu tout les deux nos parents dans un accident de voiture. C'était ensemble qu'on avait réussit à surmonter cette épreuve, alors que je n'avais que 17 ans et lui 19. Nos liens de sang n'avaient jamais été aussi fort que depuis ce jour. A son age, alors qu'il n'avait que son bac, il avait arrêté les études pour pouvoir me garder afin qu'on ne soit pas séparé, et aussi pour qu'on puisse garder notre maison. Je ne pourrais jamais lui remercier assez pour ce qu'il a fait. Cela faisait déjà quatre ans, et pourtant tout était aussi frais dans ma mémoire comme dans mon cœur. Il avait pris soin de moi, et moi je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider, même après toutes ses années. Je regrettais amèrement de l'avoir si mal parlé. Cependant... Je ne pouvais pas lui vendre du rêve comme cette maudite fille le faisait et lui mentir. Cela ne l'aurait certainement pas mieux aidé.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre pour m'y glisser à l'intérieur. La pièce était simple mais spacieuse. Une fois la lumière allumé, je me dirigea vers mon bureau d'angle en bois moderne où résidait mon ordinateur portable et mon téléphone. Mon iphone affichait 23h15, et j'avais sept messages. Je ne pris pas la peine de les regarder. A la place, je jeta un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le ciel était inondés d'étoiles, et la lune était à moitié pleine. C'était une jolie vue, et pourtant cela me rendit d'autant plus mélancolique. Je rejoignis mon lit deux places et me glissa sous la couette de couleur bleu marine. Peut être que maman ou papa aurait pu lui faire comprendre, et que depuis il aurait déjà été avec une meilleur fille. Quelqu'un qui verrait à quel point il était une personne formidable. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à tout ça ce soir , car le lendemain matin je devais partir à l'université de Tokyo. Je vida tant bien que mal ma tête.

C'est non sans difficulté que je pu finalement m'endormir cette nuit là.

* * *

C'était vraiment pas une chose facile que de se lever ce matin la. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été bombardé par une bombe lacrymogène anti agression droit dans les yeux tellement ils me brûlaient. J'ai pas attendu longtemps pour aller dans la salle de bain, j'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je voulais pas non plus être en retard pour mon cour.

Après ma douche, j'optais pour une paire de vans noir, un jean un peu déchiré, et un débardeur noir de chez ünkut. J'appréhendais la rencontre avec mon frère ce matin là. J'ignorais s'il m'en voulait encore pour ce que j'avais dit hier soir. Dans les rares jours où je partais à l'université, on déjeunait toujours ensemble puisqu'il devait travailler.

Mes yeux parcoururent rapidement la cuisine. Il était là, déjà habillé dans un jeans et une chemise blanche. On aurait dit papa quand il partait au boulot. D'ailleurs, ils ont le même genre de cheveux hérissé. Moi, j'ai plutôt eu droit aux cheveux tous lisses de ma mère. Cependant, son look n'était pas aussi soigné que celui de papa. Sa chemise n'était même pas bien repassé. Je souris à la pensée. Sourire qui partit très rapidement lorsque je remarqua la nervosité de mon frère. Prenant mon bol fétiche, un bol blanc décoré d'un loup bleu qui hurlait à la lune, je me posa à mon tour à ses côtés, le lait et les corn-flakes étaient déjà installé sur la table. Enfin, je pris mon courage à deux mains.

''Hey...''

Il me toisa du regard, comme pour voir quelles émotions je cachais. ''Salut...'' Il redirigea son intérêt sur son bol et reprit une bouché de ses corn-flakes. Son regard se refit vague, son esprit devait déjà être ailleurs.

Je grimaçais intérieurement, l'ambiance était plutôt froide. Peut être devrais je m'excuser ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait pour être aussi songeur. Ça faisait pas de mal de mettre la fierté de côté de temps à autre. '' Euh... je voulais m'excuser pour hier, j'étais énervé, et c'est sortie sous le coup de la colère.''

Il fit un demi sourire. C'était rare que je m'excusais, et il le savait très bien. ''C'est rien.''

Je repris difficilement. '' Je te sens tout nerveux ce matin, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ?'' J'espérais que ce ne soit pas encore à cause de cette...

'' C'est au sujet de tu sais qui, alors je pense pas que t'as envie de savoir de quoi il s'agit. J'ai pas envie de t'embêter encore avec ça...'' Hé oui, c'était bien encore à cause d'elle. Même si j'avais certainement pas envie d'entendre à nouveau parler d'elle, l'état de mon frère comptait beaucoup plus. Et puis après hier, je pouvais bien essayer de parler tranquillement.

'' Mais non t'inquiète, ça ne m'embête pas plus que ça. Alors, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?'' Je le sentis beaucoup plus anxieux. Probablement qu'il essayait de ne pas le faire remarquer jusque la. Sauf que j'étais sa sœur donc il était facile de deviner ses émotions.

'' Elle... Hier, elle m'a dit qu'elle a quelque chose de très important à me dire aujourd'hui, qu'elle s'est décidé. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit... Elle va peut être me dire que c'est totalement fini cette fois ci, qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre peut être. Je sais pas, j'ai peur de ce qu'elle va me dire.'' Effectivement, ça se voyait qu'il mourait de peur. Cela me fit de la peine. Finalement, cette fille avait peut être compris qu'elle était de la pire espèce et qu'elle devait mettre un terme à son manège. Après, c'est pas sûre encore, mais on a le droit de rêver, non ?

''Ah...'' Je devais l'avouer, je savais pas quoi dire, et j'étais mal pour lui. Mais d'un sens, fallait bien ça pour qu'il avance enfin. Je continuais, cherchant à trouver quelque chose qui ne le blesserait pas trop. ''Si c'est vraiment à ce sujet, alors tu vas au moins savoir à quoi t'en tenir, et tu sauras s'il faut laisser ça tomber et passer à autre chose. Trouver une autre fille et faire ta vie etc. T'es mon frère, t'auras pas de mal à te trouver une jolie nana.'' Je fis un petit sourire pour ma dernière phrase.

''Je sais pas Nat... Je l'aime vraiment. Mais tu as sûrement raison, j'aurais pas d'autre choix que de passer à autre chose.'' Takeda pris son bol à présent vide, et le mis dans l'évier. ''Je dois y aller. On se voit ce soir.'' Il prit ses clés sur le rebord de table et partis dans sa voiture, une Peugeot 206 rc blanche.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, je pris mon sac à dos, mon casque et mon téléphone que j'ouvris quelques secondes. J'avais maintenant onze messages en comptant ceux d'hier. Dix de Kaede, et une de Nao. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de lire ça de suite. Je mis le téléphone dans ma poche, et quitta la maison. Ma Ducati Panigale m'attendait impatiemment dans le garage. J'adorais les motos, et même si c'était clairement dangereux, je pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Et puis, mes parents avaient une voiture, et c'est pas pour autant qu'ils étaient plus protégé.

* * *

Arrivée au campus, j'avais le cœur qui commençait à s'accélérer. La nervosité. Oui j'étais morte d'anxiété à mon tour. Décidément, on est pas frère et sœur pour rien, moi et Takeda. On a même des jours de merde en même temps. J'avais encore quinze minutes avant mon premier cour. C'était pas vraiment les cours que je craignais. C'était plutôt quelqu'un. Quelqu'un du nom de Kaede. Cela me fit penser aux messages que je n'ai toujours pas lus. Je pris furtivement mon iphone, et je regarda le message de Nao.

 _Hey Nat' , tu viens en cour demain ? J'te le recommande vraiment pas si tu tiens à tes fesses. Kaede sera là, et j'peux te dire qu'elle a vraiment la haine contre toi._

 _\- De Nao, message reçu à 19h22._

''Hé merde...'' Je m'en voulais à mort. Pourquoi je n'avais pas lus ce message plus tôt ? Alors que j'étais déjà à l'université ? Moi qui voulait à tout pris éviter Kaede.

Qui était Kaede? Hé bien... Kaede, c'était la fille avec qui j'étais en couple pendant près d'un an et demi, mais ça s'était plutôt mal terminé. On arrivait plus du tout à s'entendre, et le nombre de disputes augmentait considérablement entre nous ces temps ci. A un point ou ça devenait insupportable. On s'aimait énormément, mais parfois, il y a des phrases très blessantes qui se glissent à travers les disputes, et on finit que par se faire mal à l'une comme à l'autre. J'avais besoin de respirer. Je voulais plus de cette relation où l'on se détruisait plus qu'autre chose. Alors, j'avais coupé les ponts. Pourtant, ça serait mentir que de dire qu'elle ne me manquait pas. Que ses doux messages qui m'accueillaient habituellement chaque matin ne me manquaient pas. Que ses baisers, son toucher, ne me manquaient pas. Que la voir chaque jour, de me coucher avec elle à mes côté, ne me manquait pas. Elle me manquait affreusement à vrai dire. Mais l'amour, c'est donner à l'autre le pouvoir de nous détruire, et ça je l'avais appris avec elle. Très bien appris même, lorsque j'avais su qu'elle m'avait trompé. Cela faisait déjà longtemps, elle avait cassé avec lui depuis, mais c'est le genre de blessure qui ne se ferme jamais totalement. Et c'est bien pour cette raison qu'il y eu autant de dispute entre nous. Et depuis notre rupture, elle ne cessait de me courir derrière pour que notre couple ait une nouvelle chance, chose que j'aurais aimé donner, mais que je m'y refusais. Après tout, il fallait bien se faire choper par l'amour pour voir à quel point elle est détestable, non seulement elle rendait stupide et mal, mais en plus elle faisait le même effet que la drogue chez l'homme. On en redemande toujours plus.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lire les messages de mon ex. Je supprima chacun d'entre eux et remis le téléphone dans ma poche de jeans. Tant pis, il fallait bien y faire face un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. On ne pouvait pas échapper à ses problèmes dans la vie, il fallait les faire face, peu importe quoi.

Je jeta un coup d'œil à l'amphithéâtre. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître Nao avec ses cheveux rouges. Elle était entrain de se curer les ongles, chose qui me surpris à peine. C'était carrément son genre.

''Tu ferais mieux de ranger ta lime, le cour va commencer.'' Nao lâcha du regard sa lime à ongle pour me regarder. Ses yeux trahissaient sa surprise. Elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à me voir.

''Ça alors, qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ? T'as pas vu mon message ou quoi ?'' Ses yeux, dont la couleur balançait entre le vert et le jaune, me fixaient, perplexe.

''Euh... En faite j'ai vus ton message que ce matin... Tant pis pour Kaede, j'vais juste essayer de me faire petite à la fin du cours.'' Je fis une grimace à la fin de ma phrase, chose qui fit rire mon interlocutrice. Elle continua avec un sourire moqueur.

''T'es vraiment dans la merde. Hier elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles, elle semblait vraiment sur les nerfs ta copine.''

''Arrête ça Nao, tu sais bien que c'est plus vraiment ma copine.''

''M'ouais, ben moi je pense qu'au fond vous craquez toujours l'un pour l'autre, et que ce break va pas durer des siècles.''

Mes joues prirent une couleur plus teinté. Je rougissais contre mon gré. Nao avait tendance à ne pas manquer de tact et de dire directement ce qu'elle pensait. Même si c'était gênant parfois, je l'appréciais comme ça, avec son habituelle nonchalance et sa rude franchise. C'était une amie de longue date, que j'avais pas perdu de vue depuis le lycée.

Le professeur fit son entrée dans la salle. Je répondis laconiquement.'' Tu te trompes.'' Probablement plus pour me convaincre moi même du contraire que pour convaincre Nao.

* * *

Le cour, qui était de deux heures, dura moins longtemps que je l'aurais finalement espéré. De toute façon, quand on voulait que le temps passe vite, il passait lentement et quand on voulait qu'il passe lentement il passait toujours vite. A croire que le temps s'acharnait contre nous. Je sortis de l'amphithéâtre avec Nao, qui me racontait comment ce cours l'avait ennuyait au plus haut point et que la prochaine fois elle pensera à bombarder son téléphone de jeux pour l'occuper.

'' Tu connaîtrais pas des bonnes appli' toi pour s'occuper à mettre sur mon phone ?''

'' J'aurais dit Angry birds, ou Candy crush. Quoi que candy crush je te le recommande pas avec cette histoire de vie qu'il faut demander à tout le monde sur facebook.''

Nao haussa les épaules. '' Bah, ce n'est pas grave pour les vies. Je vais le télécharger. De toute façon je vais en télécharger des milliers comme ça pas de problème pour l'attente.''

Je fis un demi sourire. ''Tu viens en cour pour jouer, toi ?!'' Elle m'expliqua que ce n'était vraiment pas sa matière favorite, mais je ne faisais plus attention à ce qu'elle disait, lorsque je vis la fille qui me fusillait du regard juste derrière elle. C'était Kaede. Elle s'approchait à vive allure. Sous son regard perçant, je n'avais qu'une envie, prendre mes jambes à mon cou et sortir d'ici en moins de deux.

Nao, qui ne voyait pas de réponse de ma part, regarda derrière elle. Très vite elle comprit. Elle blêmit, mais certainement pas autant que moi. C'était trop tard pour fuir.

Kaede s'arrêta en face de moi et c'est à peine si elle avait remarqué Nao.

''Natsuki ! J'ai extrêmement besoin de te parler.'' Son ton était lourd de sens, une colère à demi contenue pesait visiblement sur elle.

Nao fut la première à parler. ''Hum, je dois y aller Nat. Salut Kaede.'' Et aussitôt dit, elle s'éclipsa d'ici en clin d'œil.

Revoir Kaede, après ces semaines sans l'avoir vu, l'avoir évité, c'était inexplicable. J'avais atrocement peur, mais j'étais contente, et en même temps j'étais énervé contre moi, et aussi contre la situation. Peur de sa réaction, de comment elle allait réagir. Peur aussi de moi même, de ce que j'allais dire, si j'allais pouvoir contenir mes sentiments ou non. Contente, parce que intérieurement, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être heureuse de la revoir à nouveau, après tout ce temps ou elle m'avait manqué. Et énervé contre moi parce que justement, je haïssais le fait que je côtoyais toujours l'amour, même si je l'évitais. Difficilement, je déglutis, essayant par la suite de répondre.

''H-Hey, Kaede. Ça fait longtemps, n'est ce pas ?'' Bravo Natsuki, on pouvait pas faire mieux. Je me détesta d'avantage. Comment je pouvais dire un truc aussi nul alors que je l'évitais comme la peste ?

''Longtemps ? À qui la faute ? Je t'ai envoyé pleins de message depuis des semaines et tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes messages ! Je sais qu'on fait un break, mais tu n'es pas obligé de me laisser en plan sans même me donner des nouvelles. On a pas rompu, non ? C'était un break, pas une rupture, non ? Répond moi !'' Kaede avait le visage rougit de colère, mais je pouvais apercevoir malgré tout de la peine caché derrière ses yeux bleus claires. Encore une fois, je ressentis à nouveau ce sentiment horrible qu'est le remord. Mais je le repoussa loin. J'avais pris une décision, je ne pouvais pas céder à nouveau parce que je la voyais.

''Mon téléphone, il... il avait un problème tu vois, désolé.'' Hé merde, pourquoi je m'excusais ? J'étais vraiment stupide par moment. Surtout pour elle. Vous voyez, quand je vous disais que l'amour rendait bête, je ne mentais pas.

Les traits de Kaede s'adoucissait face à ma réplique. Je devinais qu'elle ne me croyait pas pour le problème de téléphone, mais sûrement avait elle comprit que mes défenses tombaient. Elle me regarda intensément, cette fois ci avec tristesse. ''Natsuki... Je sais que j'ai fais des erreurs, que tu m'en veux. Je sais aussi qu'on s'est beaucoup disputé, et tout ça mais... Je t'aime, Je t'aime vraiment.'' Ses yeux devinrent larmoyant. ''Je ferais tout pour toi, tout.'' Je ressenti un pincement au cœur. Elle disait la vérité, je pouvais le voir, mais j'étais perdu entre ce que me dictait mon cœur et mon esprit. J'étais attaché à elle, c'était indéniable. ''Laisse nous une nouvelle chance s'il te plaît. Je te promet d'être la copine dont tout le monde rêve, et ce que pour toi, et rien que pour toi.'' Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, glissant lentement sur ses joues légèrement rosit.

Comment pouvais je dire non ? Comment pouvais je résister ? Sur l'instant, j'oubliais presque ceux qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Mon bras bougea comme par réflexe, afin que mes doigts puissent essuyer cette larme solitaire qui traversait son visage.

L'amour, ça fait taire votre cerveau, et ça fait parler votre cœur, quitte à ce qu'il vous fasse souffrir par la suite. On s'en fou de tout, quand on aime.

''Excuse moi Kaede, je ne le recommencerais plus. Je ne te ferais plus pleurer. Je t'aime aussi.'' Elle me regarda intensément. L'amour, l'incrédulité, le bonheur et encore un peu de tristesse. C'était ce que l'on pouvait lire à travers son visage. Elle me fit un sourire, et me murmura à nouveau un ''Je t'aime Natsuki.'' Et on s'embrassa.

À midi, on avait décidé de se poser à un bar pour manger ensemble un pain américain. J'avais choisit un pain américain épaule avec un surplus de mayonnaise. J'adorais la mayonnaise. C'était excellent. Surtout avec les pâtes et les sandwichs, et les salades, et les viandes, et les frittes, et... Bref, la mayonnaise, c'était presque bon avec tout. Enfin, pour moi en tout cas. J'avais apprécié ce moment, mon cœur semblait panser de vilaines blessures, il était tout engourdit par la joie qu'il ressentait sur l'instant présent. On a réussit à rire à nouveau ensemble, et prendre plaisir de notre présence ensemble. Sans dispute, sans reparler de ce qui nous avait fait souffrir. Et je me rappela de pourquoi je l'aimais tant. De sa manière d'être, son rire, sa douceur, sa gentillesse.

Pendant l'espace d'une journée, j'avais oublié tout ce qu'on avait traversé, et j'avais vraiment cru à un nouveau départ entre nous.

* * *

Quand je suis rentrée à la maison dans l'après midi, je me sentais plus vide que je l'étais en y sortant. Je savais qu'elle me manquait, mais elle me manquait encore plus maintenant qu'on s'était réconcilié. Je pris mon téléphone de ma poche. J'avais déjà deux messages. Je souris, il y en avait un de Kaede.

 _Je suis tellement heureuse d'être de nouveau avec toi Natsuki. Tu n'as pas idée de comment un simple moment comme manger avec toi m'avait manqué._

 _Love u so much,_

 _\- De Kaede, message reçu à 16h45._

Je lui répondis avec hâte comment j'étais contente de la journée, et comment je l'aimais. Enfin, je prêta attention au deuxième message, celui de Nao.

 _Alors ? Peace and love ?_

 _-De Nao, message reçu à 14h58._

Cette Nao... Son message me fit sourire. Elle me connaissait vraiment, ça touchait limite ma fierté de devoir lui donner raison. Mais on était pas amis pour rien, n'est ce pas ? Je lui répondit un bref '' _Peace and love._ '' et déposa mon téléphone sur le bureau tout en le mettant en charge. Ces téléphones ne duraient jamais plus d'une journée.

Takeda n'était pas encore rentré, et il n'était probablement pas prêt d'arriver vu qu'il devait voir l'autre. Je pensais à ma situation actuelle. J'avais redonné une chance à mon couple. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Je savais que je risquais à nouveau d'avoir mal, mais le cœur était si têtue parfois...

La faim me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je retourna dans la cuisine et pris deux biscottes que je pris soin de tartiner avec du fromage. Pour accompagner ça, je mis une capsule dans ma machine expresso. Je ne buvais pas tout le temps du café, mais quand j'en buvais, c'était pas pour faire semblait. Je pris alors la valeur d'une double tasse. La première gorgé de café me fit un bien fou. Un soupir de contentement échappa mes lèvres. Après tout ça, même si l'envie n'était pas là, je fis la vaisselle. Il fallait bien qu'on se répartisse un peu les tâches. Et qu'on prenne des initiatives.

Enfin, je m'étala devant la télé.

* * *

Le bruit que faisait la clé lors de l'ouverture d'une serrure me réveilla. Je m'étais assoupie dans le canapé. Paresseusement, je me leva du fauteuil, non sans un bâillement. Oh non, c'était à mon tour de faire à manger ce soir. Takeda va m'en vouloir. Déjà qu'il sera mal en point ce soir à cause de l'autre femme. A cette pensée je fila rapidement vers la cuisine au près de lui pour m'excuser.

''Ah Takeda, désolé j'ai oublié de...'' Je m'arrêta net face à ce que je voyais. Il y avait en face de moi... un Takeda rayonnant de bonheur ! Son sourire était éblouissant, il était si large que ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il atteignait bientôt ses oreilles. Ses joues étaient roses claires. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je le questionna du regard.

Son sourire s'agrandit d'avantage, à croire que c'était encore possible. ''Natsuki, tu ne devineras jamais !''

Je levais un sourcil, curieuse. ''Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?'' Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qui pourrait lui rendre si heureux. Une nouvelle femme dans sa ligne de mire, peut etre ?

''Natsuki, elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle ! On sort ensemble pour de vrai ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle est prête à entrer dans une relation sérieuse avec moi. Elle veut même te rencontrer. Je suis tellement heureux !'' Oui, il était heureux, on dirait même qu'il allait pleurer de joie.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'étais bouche bée. Elle avait osé ? Et puis, que devais je lui dire ? Devais je le motiver ? Est ce qu'elle était sérieuse au moins ? Devais je lui ramener sur terre ? Se foutait elle encore de sa gueule ? Que faire... Je le voyais si heureux comme jamais, que je ne me sentais pas capable de briser sa bonne humeur. Je repris mes esprits. ''Tu es sûr qu'elle est sérieuse ? Que ça va fonctionner ?'' Lui demandais je, suspicieuse.

'' Oui, vraiment !'' Ses yeux brillaient comme jamais. ''Je vais te la présenter, elle viendra à la maison jeudi soir.''

Jeudi soir ? On est Lundi ! Je n'étais pas vraiment pressé de voir cette fille que je détestais toujours. Je ne croyais pas au changement soudain. On ne changeait pas du jour au lendemain. Et mon frère, qui rayonnait de bonheur... Si cette femme osait lui blesser une nouvelle fois, cette fois ci je m'occuperais spécialement d'elle. C'était décidé. Elle regretterait amèrement tout ce qu'elle avait fait à mon frère. Laissons lui son unique et dernière chance.

J'esquissa ce qui devait être un sourire, bien que ça devait ressembler plus à une sorte de grimace, à mon frère. ''Bien. Je lui laisse une chance à cette femme. Mais la prochaine fois qu'elle te blesse, je me fiche que tu l'aimes ou pas, je lui fracasse la tête, compris ?''

Takeda rigola. Il me fit un sourire sincère. ''Merci petite sœur.'' Puis son sourire se fana, et il fronça légèrement les sourcils. ''Mais dis moi, il est ou le repas ? C'était à toi de faire à manger ce soir.'' Il croisa les bras, comme pour essayer de souligner la gravité de ses dires.

Je lâcha un rire gêné. ''Ha ha ha, euh...'' Je réfléchis rapidement. ''J'y vais de ce pas. Un steak et des pâtes aux thons, ça te va ?'' Un repas des plus simples, mais au moins c'était rapide. Et puis c'était pas si mauvais que ça. Des pâtes avec pleins de mayonnaise. Je bavais à la simple pensée.

Il sourit. ''Bien sur, mais dépêche toi.'' Il regarda sa chemise avec dégoût. ''Je dois vraiment aller me doucher, il a fait super chaud et la chemise ça colle. Beurk''

Je rigola tout en plissant du nez. ''C'est claire, ça sent à dix kilomètres ! '' Je l'entendis rouspéter au loin face à ma plaisanterie. Notre famille n'était pas comme celle des autres. Il n'y avait que lui et moi. Et pourtant, on se sentait bien tout les deux. A aucun moment je n'aurais pu regretter d'avoir eu un frère comme Takeda. Je remerciais constamment le ciel de m'avoir au moins laissé mon frère. Il était tout ce que j'avais à ce moment là. Bien que j'avais aussi Kaede.

J'eus juste le temps de finir le repas que Takeda revint avec seulement un boxer de Pull in, et un débardeur blanc avec une poche sur le côté droit de son torse au motif léopard. On se mit à table tout les deux. Je mis une grosse quantité de mayonnaise dans mes pâtes. Rien qui ne choqua Takeda, puisqu'il était habitué. Il engagea finalement le premier la conversation.

''Et donc, pour toi et Kaede ? C'est véritablement finis alors ?''

Il savait pour mon attirance pour les femmes, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. En faite, je dirais même que ça l'arrangeait, car il n'avait pas à tabasser des hommes qui me courraient après. Bien qu'il y en avait, mais je leurs faisais très vite comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressé. D'abord gêné par la question, je lui répondis avec plus d'assurance. ''On s'est remis ensemble.'' Hésitante, je poursuivis. ''Et demain je pars la voir chez elle.''

Takeda ne semblait pas du tout surpris. ''Je savais que ça se passerait comme ça'' dit il simplement. Il argumenta ses dires '' Vous vous aimez, ça se voit.'' Il prit un morceau de son steak. ''Alors bientôt, il faudra qu'elle vienne à la maison, et qu'elle rencontre ma nouvelle copine aussi.'' Dit il avec un large sourire.

Cette fille avait le don de lui mettre au plus bas comme au plus haut point. Vraiment, je me demandais bien à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle était si belle que ça ? Pff, un peu comme les … en faite, elle devait jouer de sa beauté. Quoi ? Lui donner une chance ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était devenue du jour au lendemain my best friend forever, non ? J'oubliais presque que je devais réponde à mon frère. Ça avait l'aire de tellement lui faire plaisir que je céda. ''Oui, ça serait bien.''

Bien sûr, j'avais menti.

* * *

L'avantage à la FAC, c'était qu'on était pas obligé d'aller à tous les cours. Il n'y avait que certains cours qui étaient obligatoire. Mais heureusement, pas tous. Et on pouvait s'offrir des journées facilement. Bien sûr, c'était pas très sérieux ce que je faisais, ça pourrait m'éviter bien des lacunes de partir à tous les cours. Mais j'étais pas du genre très sérieuse non plus. Et puis aujourd'hui, à aucun moment je n'aurais pu regretter cette journée pour aller en cour. J'étais dans l'appartement de Kaede. On s'était donné rendez vous chez elle pour passer la journée. Comment j'aurais pu dire non ?

On était toutes les deux enlacées dans son lit, devant une série du nom de Game of Thrones que l'on regardait sur son ordinateur portable. Je me sentais bien. Cela faisait si longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Je repensa à cette histoire avec la désormais copine de mon frère. Et si je demandais son avis ?

'' Dis moi Kaede... ?'' Je chuchotais presque.

Elle releva la tête de ma poitrine et me regarda curieusement. ''Oui ?''

'' Je me demandais juste, comment réagirais tu si tu vivais ma situation. En faite, mon frère aime une fille qui se fiche de lui depuis plus d'un an. Cette fille l'a énormément blessé dans le passé, et là, soudainement, elle prétend vouloir entamer une relation solide avec mon frère. Je tiens beaucoup à mon frère et j'ai peur que cette fille lui fasse à nouveau du mal. Comment réagirais tu à ma place ?''

Kaede sembla réfléchir un instant. ''Hé bien, je n'ai pas de frère mais... Je dirais que même si cette fille risque de lui faire du mal, je donnerais quand même ma confiance à mon frère. Après tout, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire face à ses relations amoureuses. Je lui montrais que je suis toujours la, peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Et je le soutiendrais.''

Je pris en considération ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Elle avait raison. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. Je ne pouvais pas me mettre à travers ses relations, ce sont ses choix, et puis il était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Je lâcha un soupir de résignation. ''Je suppose que tu as raison.'' je lui fis une bise sur la tête. ''Merci.''

Être avec Kaede me permettait d'évacuer. De ne pas me tracasser d'avantage sur le reste. Je n'avais plus envie de penser à la rencontre avec cette fille. Je voulais juste profiter du moment. Mes doigts pénétrèrent doucement la chevelure noisette de la femme affalé près de moi. Ses cheveux étaient fins et doux. J'appréciais le toucher. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de faire durer le plus longtemps possible ce moment. Et pourquoi pas d'ailleurs ? Je pris mon téléphone portable sur la table de chevet de ma copine.

 _Hey frangin, je reste chez Kaede jusqu'à jeudi. Ne m'en veut pas trop !_

La réponse ne tarda pas.

 _Si je t'en veux de me laisser tout seul faire à manger deux jours de suite ! Tu me le paieras. Elle arrive à 18h, tu as intérêt d'être la avant. Sinon, je t'en voudrais dix fois plus. En attendant, profite bien._

 _-De Takeda, message reçu à 15h02_

A tout les coups il allait m'obliger à faire à manger trois fois de suite. Oh, deux jours avec Kaede valait bien plus que ça. Je déposa mon téléphone là où il était et je me blottis d'avantage près de Kaede.

* * *

''Bon sang, je suis pire que en retard !'' Je me levais brusquement du lit de Kaede. On avait passé une nuit blanche à regarder tout pleins de films en se faisant pleins de câlin et … bref, et maintenant il avait fallut que je m'endorme en plein dans l'après-midi. Je pris vite mon téléphone pour vérifier l'heure. 17H15 Et 3 messages de Takeda.

 _Hey sœurette, n'oublie pas l'heure. Elle vient à 18h ! J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider s'il te plait._

 _-De Takeda, message reçu à 11h27._

 _Nat, m'oublies pas, je compte sur toi !_

 _-De Takeda, message reçu à 15h59._

 _Natsuki ! T'es ou ?_

 _-De Takeda, message reçu à 16h40._

C'était claire et net, il allait m'en vouloir à mort. Je fis un rapide baiser sur la joue de Kaede. ''J'y vais, je te texte plus tard.''

Elle me regarda amoureusement, un peu déçu que je parte déjà. Elle me donna un '' Je t'aime.'' ainsi qu'un sourire que je répondis mutuellement.

Les limites de vitesse étaient guère ma priorité à ce moment là. Je doublais efficacement les voitures. J'étais vraiment nerveuse. Une fois encore, le moment que je redoutais le plus arriva très rapidement, et le moment que je voulais apprécier se passa à la vitesse d'une fusée. Je n'avais pas envie de voir sa copine. Mais je devais le faire, pour mon frère. Une fois garé dans le garage, Takeda bondit littéralement de la porte d'entrée, me faisant presque sursauter.

''Natsuki ! Je crois que j'ai cassé l'aspirateur, aide moi s'il te plait, Elle arrive bientôt je sais pas comment faire j'ai nettoyer comme j'ai pu mais-'' Je le coupa dans sa phrase

''Mais tu n'es pas doué avec le ménage, je le sais Takeda.'' Il n'avait même pas la tête à me réprimander pour mon retard tellement il était stressé. Si moi j'étais anxieuse, alors j'imaginais pas pour lui, le pauvre. Il voulait tellement donner une bonne impression à cette fille qui ne le méritait même pas. Je quitta dans la hâte ma moto, et entra dans la maison suivi de mon frère. Je jeta un œil sur le réveil installé sur le mur de la cuisine. Il me restait que 15minutes pour me doucher et pour nettoyer. Quelle chance.

Aussi rapidement qu'il était possible de faire dans la gente humaine, je nettoya grossièrement la maison. Au moins, j'aurais fait ce que j'avais pu. Il ne restait plus que deux ou trois minutes pour que la fameuse fille qui hantait les rêves de mon frère ne vienne. ''Bon, je vais me doucher, à toi de gérer pour accueillir ta princesse. '' Dis je à mon frère, à bout de souffle. Il me répondit avec un hochement de tête et un sourire nerveux. Et trouvant soudainement de l'énergie, je fila à la vitesse de l'éclair vers ma chambre.

Je fouillais mon armoire. Je n'allais pas me casser la tête pour une nana que je n'appréciais même pas. Ça m'était égale ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de moi de toute façon. Alors à mon habitude, je pris un baggy et un débardeur noir et rouge de chez Kaporal. J'aimais les débardeur, et puis c'était l'été, il faisait chaud. J'entendis un bruit venant de la cuisine. Elle devait être entrain d'arrivé. Je pris très rapidement mon linge et partis pratiquement en courant vers la douche. Avais je peur ? Non, peur n'était pas le mot exact, j'appréhendais juste. Après tout, qui aurait envie de rencontrer sa pire ennemie ? Bon, pire ennemie était un grand mot, je ne l'avais même pas encore rencontrer. Mais je la détestais déjà, pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait à mon frère. Je ne lui pardonnerais pas tant qu'elle ne nettoie pas le sol avec sa langue pour mon frère. Bon j'exagérais un peu, mais il fallait faire vraiment beaucoup pour que je la voyais autrement qu'une trai... Je veux dire, une mauvaise fille, actuellement.

Lorsque je quitta la salle de bain, je marcha à pas de loup. Je n'avais pas très envie de me faire remarqué d'entrée. Je pouvais déjà entendre des brides de conversation entre mon frère et sa nouvelle petite amie. J'entendis d'abord la voix nerveuse de mon frère.

''A-Alors ? Que penses tu de notre maison ?'' J'imaginais déjà sa tête, comment elle devait être rouge d'embarras. Je souris à la penser. Mais mon sourire tomba rapidement en entendant la réponse qui suivit.

''Ara, c'est très beau, j'aime beaucoup.'' Mon sang se glaça en entendant cette voix. Je n'avais jamais entendu une voix pareil. Elle était si envoûtante, qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle caressait nos oreilles par son ton mélodique. En faite, cela me faisait penser à la douceur du miel, mais décrite par une sonorité. Je devais vraiment être fatigué pour penser autant à n'importe quoi. Qu'est ce que c'était déjà que cette accent ? Elle venait d'où, de Kyoto ?

J'avançai d'avantage vers la source de la voix. Et mon frère, qui allait lui répondre, changea de sujet lorsqu'il me vit arriver.

''Ah, voilà Natsuki, ma sœur, je...'' Et ce fus à ce moment là que les yeux émeraudes rencontra ceux de couleur rubis. Des yeux que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, et qui me coupa le souffle au premier regard. Je fus incapable de vous dire la fin de la phrase de mon frère, tellement j'étais absorbé par la braise qui circulait dans ces yeux. Il semblait me scruter de l'intérieur, à un point si profond que mes poumons ont cessé pendant un bref instant, qui me paru une éternité, de fonctionner. Je sentis mon cœur battre comme jamais. Je n'avais plus de contrôle sur aucun de mes organes. Mes yeux lâcha finalement son regard pour jeter un bref coup d'œil au reste de son visage, et enfin de son corps. Elle avait les cheveux légèrement ondulés de couleur miel. Il n'y avait aucune imperfection sur sa peau, qui semblait si douce au toucher. Elle était habillé d'une robe rouge qui lui moulait le corps, faisant ressortir ses formes généreuses. La longueur de sa robe s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux, laissant la vue sur ses jambes lisse et fines. J'avais probablement en face de moi, la femme la plus belle que je n'avais jamais rencontrer jusqu'à maintenant. La voix de mon frère brisa mon moment de contemplation, et je le remerciais intérieurement pour ça, car cela me permettait de retrouver mes sens qui semblaient vraiment en mauvais états.

''Natsuki, voici Shizuru Fujino. Ma nouvelle petite amie dont je t'ai parlé.'' Nouvelle petite amie ? j'avais presque oublié qu'elle était sa petite amie, et qu'elle était cette personne que je détestais tant. Je fronça les sourcils. Ce qui fut une erreur de ma part. Je ne devais pas montrer ma haine envers elle, ce n'était pas le but. Je devais faire un effort, pour Takeda.

J'affichais donc tant bien que mal un visage placide à mon interlocutrice, en forçant une réponse. ''Bonsoir, un plaisir de te rencontrer **enfin,** Fujino-san.'' Aïe. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon fort que de cacher mes émotions. Il fallait être gravement naïve pour ne pas s'apercevoir du sarcasme de ma phrase.

Malgré tout, elle me répondit avec un sourire outrageant, ce qui honnêtement me surpris. ''Le plaisir est pour moi, et s'il te plaît, appelle moi Shizuru.''

La tonalité de sa voix me fit frissonner. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait autant mis tout mes sens en éveil. Avec regret, je lui répondis. ''Alors appelle moi Natsuki.''

La dénommé Shizuru me sourit de nouveau suite à ma réponse. Souriait elle tout le temps comme ça ? Comme ci que... je ne savais pas comment le définir, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose, me sauter dessus. Peut être qu'elle avait senti que je la détestais, et que du coup elle me détestait aussi. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Ce n'était pas mon genre d'être comme ça.

Takeda sortit une bouteille de vin rouge, qu'il avait par la suite pris soin de verser dans trois verres. La table était aussi garnis de plusieurs amuse gueule. Il était encore nerveux, mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le laisser paraître. Shizuru se mit en face de Takeda, je n'avais donc pas d'autre choix que d'aller au milieu. C'était une assez petite table,Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas plus de quatres chaises. Et je n'appréciais pas la proximité que j'avais avec la nouvelle petite amie de mon frère.

La discussion se fit finalement entre les deux amoureux. Cela m'arrangeait que je n'avais pas besoin de parler pour le moment. Cependant, alors qu'elle répondait à mon frère qui lui avait demandé comment c'était passé le trajet, chose qui ne m'intéressait pas spécialement, je me décida de succomber à mon estomac. Je leva donc le bras vers ma cible de la soirée, des olives. Malheureusement, mon épaule effleura dans le processus celui de Shizuru, et encore une fois cette nuit la, je ressentis quelque chose de bizarre, quelque chose de similaire à un petit courant électrique qui traversait mon bras de toute sa grandeur. Je maudissais mentalement mon corps. Pourquoi réagissait il si stupidement dans les moments les plus inadaptés ? Aussitôt, mes yeux retomba dans le rouge profond de la femme à côté de moi. Sous son regard, je savais que ce que je ne voulais certainement pas était entrain de se produire.

J'étais entrain de rougir pour cette femme, et je détestais ça.

 **Fin du premier chapitre.**

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai forcément du éparpiller un peu partout. Faire tout d'une traite, quitte à y passe heures, ça à tendance à faire des ravages! Surtout quand on le termine à 5h05 du matin. Mais bon, insomniaque que je suis, ce n'était pas un si grand problème.

Si l'histoire intéresse, il y aura bien sûre un prochain chapitre assez rapidement !


	2. Chapter 2

**L'amour a un prix**

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragés en commentaire. Merci à chacun de vous. C'est très motivant. Tellement motivant, que j'ai décidé de vous poster le seconde chapitre plus rapidement que prévue. Ce chapitre sera particulièrement centré sur Shizuru et Natsuki. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant, voire même plus.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Pendant toute la soirée, je du supporter son regard qui me transperçait à chaque occasion qu'il pouvait trouver. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi intimidé par quiconque, et encore moins par une personne que je n'appréciais guère. Mon corps me trahissait, et je ne cessais de prier Dieu pour que personne ne le remarque. Mon frère, Takeda, ne semblait pas y prêter attention. En faite, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire attention à autre chose qu'à sa chère et tendre qui était en face de lui. Lorsque j'avais l'occasion, c'est à dire, lorsque je ne ressentais pas son regard sur ma tête et qu'elle était occupé à répondre mon frère, je jetais un bref coup d'œil pour essayer de la détailler rapidement. Cette femme, s'il me fallait la décrire, j'aurais tendance à dire qu'elle était comme une succube. Il fait nul doute qu'elle avait tous les hommes qu'elle voulait à ses pieds... et probablement les femmes aussi. Tout, chez elle, semblait être fait pour séduire incontestablement ses proies.

Malheureusement, ce que je redoutais arriva.

Elle me parla.

''Il semblerait que Natsuki ne soit pas du genre très bavarde.'' Mes yeux se posèrent contre mon gré sur ceux de mon interlocutrice aux yeux de sang. Elle semblait hésiter, puis elle continua plus lentement. ''Ou peut être est ce parce que quelqu'un occupe ses pensés ?'' Ses lèvres pulpeuses esquissèrent un sourire taquin.

Je sentis mes joues se teintés de nouveau. Quelle audace ! Comme ci que j'allais parler de ma vie privé à une personne que je venais de rencontrer, et qui plus est, était une personne que je haïssais. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas à Kaede que je pensais, mais bien à cette maudite femme qui me mettait totalement mal à l'aise. Mais ça, jamais je n'aurais pu le lui dire. Gênée, je regarda mon frère pour trouver du soutien.

Celui ci rigola de ma gêne, et ce, carrément dans mon visage. ''Hahaha, probablement. N'est ce pas Natsuki ?'' Et il me fit un de ces grands sourires niais qu'il avait coutume de faire.

J'avais qu'une envie à ce moment là, c'était de lui écraser la tête contre la table. Quelle idiote je faisais, de vouloir du soutien de lui alors qu'il était complètement à ses pieds. Je n'avais pas pu empêcher l'approfondissement du rouge de mes joues. J'étais vexée. ''N-N'importe quoi.'' J'osais finalement lancer un regard discret vers la succube. Était ce le fruit de mon imagination, ou avais je vu de la déception sur son visage ? L'expression fut bien trop vite remplacé par un sourire qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire, pour que je puisse être certaine de ce que j'avais vu.

''Alors j'avais raison, Natsuki a un petit copain.'' Elle conclue simplement. ''Rien d'anormal, Natsuki est une jolie jeune femme après tout.'' Fit elle avec un sourire qui semblait vouloir être sincère.

Vous l'aurez devinés, ça n'aidait pas mon rougissement. J'étais encore plus embarrassée, ma tête devait être bien rouge actuellement. Cependant les mots _petit copain_ me fit grimacer intérieurement. Certes, je n'avais rien à déclarer à cette Shizuru, mais ce n'était pas une honte pour moi d'aimer les femmes. Ça faisait partie de moi, et je l'assumais pleinement. ''Une petite amie, plutôt.'' Dis je tranquillement. Presque froidement.

Les sourcils de Shizuru de haussèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. ''Oh.'' Ses lèvres se courbèrent dans un sourire énigmatique. ''Ce n'est pas plus mal.'' Sa réponse me surprit un peu. J'aurais parié qu'elle était encore une de ces homophobes que l'on pouvait encore rencontrer de nos jours. La technologie avançait, la médecine avançait, mais la mentalité humaine avait tendance à beaucoup ramer. Prenez par exemple, les femmes. Depuis 1945, elles avaient le droit de vote, et on ne cessait de parler de leurs égalités avec les hommes. Mais de nos jours, on retrouvait encore du sexisme et du machisme partout. Et pour les peaux mâtes ? Même après l'abolition de l'esclavage, la fin de la ségrégation raciale, certaines personnes semblaient toujours broyer du noir.

Mes yeux verts suivirent les doigts de la séductrice, qui vinrent caresser le verre de vin qu'elle avait en face de son plat. D'un geste si contrôlé qu'il semblait même être gracieux, elle apporta le verre à pied sur ses lèvres. Je nota la ressemblance entre la couleur bordeaux du vin et de ses incroyables yeux. Elle prit une gorgé, qui s'écoula lentement le long de sa gorge. Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait? J'avais l'impression d'admirer tout ce qu'elle faisait, même les choses les plus primaires. Cette pensée m'agaça. Comment pouvais je admirer cette femme, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait à mon frère ? Mon esprit me semblait d'un coup plus lucide. Tout mon mal aise semblait avoir soudainement disparu.

''Takeda m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.'' Commençais je.

Elle m'étudia du regard, comme dans l'attente de la suite de mon discours, chose qui arriva rapidement.

''Dis moi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour qu'enfin tu daignes sortir avec mon frère après un an à lui faire tourner autour du pot comme un idiot?'' Il y avait probablement du reproche dans ma phrase, voire même du mépris. Mais ça m'importait peu. J'avais hâte de connaître sa réponse.

Je pouvais lire sur son visage qu'elle était gêné. Ses yeux écarlates, cependant, semblaient toujours garder des milliers de secrets en eux, il m'était impossible de les traduire. Shizuru esquissa tout de même un sourire. Toujours du même genre. J'étais vite habitué à ce genre de sourire courtois qu'elle arborait tout le temps. Finalement, c'était bien que pour la courtoisie, car ce genre de sourire ne semblait pas vraiment traduire d'émotion. ''C'est... assez compliqué.'' Compliqué ? C'est tout ce qu'elle avait réussit à me dire ? J'étais stupéfaite.

Mon frère quant à lui semblait très embarrassé par la situation. Il me fusillait littéralement du regard, comme pour me faire passer un message. Son message était simple, il m'en voulait d'avoir été si directe avec sa chère princesse. Oui, je n'aurais pas du manquer autant de tact, mais si elle ne pouvait pas être honnête, c'était son problème. L'honnêteté faisait partie de ma personnalité, et cacher mes émotions était une chose bien trop difficile pour moi.

'' Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à ça, Shizuru.'' Fit doucement Takeda à sa compagne. Ce qui eu pour effet de m'agacer d'avantage. Elle n'était pas une gamine, elle avait le même âge que mon frère. Elle pouvait bien se débrouiller seule comme une grande.

Shizuru semblait avoir retrouver son calme habituel. Elle hocha gracieusement la tête en regardant mon frère. ''Ce n'est rien.'' Puis ses yeux rubis me regardèrent de nouveau avec son air mystérieux. ''Vois tu, Natsuki, parfois, il est difficile d'allier la raison au cœur. Et le devoir à l'amour.'' Était ce de la peine que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux ? ''Mais j'ai réussit à faire la part des choses, et...'' Sa phrase resta quelques secondes en suspens. ''Voila.''

Je n'étais pas totalement convaincue par ce qu'elle m'avait dit. En faite, j'étais encore plus dans le doute. De quoi est ce qu'elle parlait ? Et si elle s'était enfin laissé dicter par l'amour, alors pourquoi de la tristesse ? Ça ne faisait clairement pas de sens.

Décidément, cette femme était vraiment un mystère total pour moi.

A la fin du repas, je me proposa pour faire la vaisselle pendant que Takeda et Shizuru irait choisir un film à regarder. Ça me permettait d'être seule quelques instants, et j'avais vraiment besoin de respirer. Être à côté de cette femme m'épuisait littéralement mon énergie. Il me semblait avoir lus quelque chose au sujet d'une succube qui aspirait l'énergie vitale de ses proies. C'était clairement à cause d'elle. Raison de plus pour m'éloigner d'elle le plus possible. J'épongeais lentement les assiettes, peu concentrée par la tâche que j'entreprenais. J'étais pressé qu'elle s'en aille, mais la soirée semblait durée une éternité. Un soupir exaspéré quitta mes lèvres. Comment vais je faire pour la supporter si elle restait vraiment avec mon frère ? La pensée d'elle comme belle sœur me fit plisser du nez. Non, c'était inimaginable. Je me secoua la tête. Comment pouvais je déjà penser à ça de toute façon ? Cela ne faisait qu'un jour à peine qu'elle était officiellement avec mon frère.

''Nat-su-ki, tu as besoin d'aide ?'' Mon corps sursauta. J'étais si plongé dans mes pensés que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était juste derrière moi. Et cette manière qu'elle avait prononcé mon nom, aurait presque pu me donner des frissons. On aurait dit qu'elle l'avait susurrer. Parfois, je me demandais si vraiment elle avait une voix naturellement sensuelle, ou si elle cherchait plutôt à séduire tout le monde. Dans mon cas, c'était probablement soit la première hypothèse, soit que ça la faisait jouir de me voir dans tous mes états, ou plutôt, de voir le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi. J'avais presque oublié qu'il me fallait répondre. ''Non, ça ira.'' Si je faisais la vaisselle en premier lieu, c'était bien pour rester loin d'elle. Ma réponse était alors légitime.

''Tu es sûre ?'' Insista t-elle. ''Cela me ferait plaisir de t'aider.'' Maintenant, elle semblait presque me le supplier. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Voulait elle faire la vaisselle à mes côtés dans le but de me planter un couteau dans la main par 'accident', peut être ? Sans doute.

Je ne voulais pas paraître trop amicale, mais ni trop grossière non plus. Alors j'optais pour une réponse plus ou moins courtois. ''Tu es notre invitée, ce n'est pas à toi de faire tout ça.'' Il y avait comme une once de tristesse sur son visage. ''Vous avez trouvez un film intéressant à regarder ?'' Dis je, pour changer de sujet.

Comme réponse, elle me sourit. ''Oui, Fifty Shades of Grey. Ou _Cinquante Nuances de Grey_ , si tu préfères. Il est sortis il n'y a pas très longtemps mais Takeda et moi ne l'avons toujours pas regardé. Il était très attendu, étant donné que le livre fut un véritable succès.'' Elle me dévisageait du regard. Chose qui me rendait mal à l'aise, car je n'étais toujours pas habitué à l'intensité de la couleur de ses yeux. ''A moins que tu ne l'es déjà vu... ?''

 _Cinquante Nuances de Grey_? Je ne l'avais pas encore visionné, mais j'en avais vaguement entendu parler par Nao à son sujet. Une histoire au sujet d'une gourde qui tombe amoureuse d'un fou furieux aux tendances sadomasochismes... Sérieusement, c'était pas pratiquement un porno ça ? Ils ne pouvaient pas choisir un film plus sain d'esprit, ou avec un peu plus d'action, peut être ? Mais bon, comme on disait, on ne pouvait pas juger un livre par sa couverture. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu, alors on verra bien ce que ça donnerait. Je lui répondu laconiquement avec nonchalance. ''Non, jamais vu.''

Shizuru me sourit d'un sourire étrange. ''Super, alors.'' Je termina de rincer la dernière assiette de l'évier. Soigneusement, j'essuyais mes mains avec un chiffon propre. Ne quittant pas des yeux mes gestes, elle m'invita à la suivre. ''Takeda nous attend, allons y.'' Je hochais la tête en signe d'approbation, et ainsi, nous partîmes dans le salon.

Takeda était entrain de brancher le câble de son ordinateur portable à la télé écran plat du salon, afin de regarder le film directement sur la télé. Je me posa sur le côté gauche du canapé. J'étais pas spécialement enjouée de voir ce film. Shizuru fut la deuxième à s'asseoir. Et pour une raison que j'ignorais totalement, elle avait décidé de s'asseoir juste à côté de moi. Pourquoi à côté de moi alors qu'il aurait été plus logique que ce soit mon frère qui soit au milieu, puisqu'il était le seul lien qu'il y avait entre nous deux, de toute façon ? Une fois tout mis en place, Takeda lança le film et vint s'asseoir à droite du canapé, au côté de Shizuru. Il semblait encore nerveux. Probablement du à la nouvelle proximité entre lui et sa petite amie.

Jamais un film ne me paru être une si grande torture. Je ne pouvais à peine me concentrer sur lui, bien que le film ne m'intéressait pas énormément non plus. La romance n'était pas vraiment mon genre. J'aurais au moins pu dormir, mais c'était actuellement impossible. J'osais à peine bouger, j'étais quasiment figé à ma place. En effet, si je bougeais trop, je pouvais frôler Shizuru qui était juste à côté de moi. Chose qu'évidement, je voulais éviter à tout prix.

Je pouvais sentir son parfum, que je reconnaissais comme étant l'eau de parfum de chez _Dior_ , _Miss Dior Chérie_ , plus précisément. L'inhalation de son odeur avait le pouvoir de réveiller mes sens. Il sentait divinement bon, il fallait l'avouer. Dans une sorte d'état second qui ne dura pas plus d'une milliseconde, je me sentis comme flottante. _Redbull_ donnait des ailes ? Hé bien pour moi, c'était plutôt ce parfum qui me donna des ailes, à ce moment là. Je sortis de ma rêverie par un gémissement du film. Ah, ça y est, il y allait probablement avoir une scène sexuelle. J'étais sûre que c'était un film pour les majeurs... Bon, j'étais majeur, oui, mais c'était vraiment pas mon genre de film ! C'était très embarrassant, en faite. Je rougis. Et soudain, je sentis Shizuru se rapprocher de moi, collant presque toute son épaule contre la mienne. Ce qui me surpris de plus belle. Comme ci que je n'étais pas suffisamment embarrassé. Maudite femme.

Discrètement, je jeta un œil tout d'abord sur mon frère. Il était rouge d'embarras. La scène semblait aussi le gêner mais... à mon avis c'était tout autre chose aussi. En tout cas, il était absorbé par la scène. Enfin, je regarda ma tortionnaire. Elle aussi semblait être très intéressés par le film. Ce qui me choqua le plus, c'était que ses joues avaient l'air d'avoir pris un peu de couleur. Difficile à dire vu qu'on était dans le noir, et que seul la lumière de la télé nous éclairait. Était ce son fantasme ? Se faire dominer par un homme ? La pensée m'écœura. Je détourna le regard. Soudainement, je ressentis quelque chose de léger se poser sur ma cuisse. Outrée, je vis la main de Shizuru sur mon jeans. Directement à la vue, je sentis mon cœur tambouriner à un rythme croissant. Si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait quitter ma cage thoracique. Je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer. Qu'est ce qu'elle fabriquait ? Pourquoi avait elle poser sa main sur ma cuisse, et en plus dans un moment pareil? J'avais de plus en plus chaud, et je ne supportais plus du tout la situation.

Sans prévenir, je me leva brusquement du canapé, rouge comme jamais je ne l'avais été dans toute ma vie entière. ''J-Je vais... Je vais faire du thé. Quelqu'un veut du thé ? Ou... ou une infusion peut être ? Un café ?''

Takeda me regardait étrangement, n'étant pas du tout au courant de la situation. Non sans un temps de réflexion, il me répondit. ''Euh... Non, ça ira, merci.''

Quant à ma tortionnaire, elle me regardait une fois de plus avec ce maudit regard indescriptible et ce sourire implacable qui lui était propre. A croire que rien ne s'était passé, pour elle. ''Je voudrais bien un thé, s'il te plait.''

Sans plus attendre, je fila dans la cuisine. Une fois seule, je lâcha un grand soupir dont je n'avais même pas conscience que je retenais. Péniblement, j'essayais de prendre contrôle sur mon rythme cardiaque afin de le redonner de sa normalité. Je n'étais plus dans le fauteuil et pourtant, j'avais encore très chaud. Mes pensées se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de réagir comme ça, et surtout, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Je décida de me faire un café. Je ne me sentais pas capable de dormir, et la nuit serait longue. Par la suite, je remplit la bouilloire électrique d'eau et je la mis en marche. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de retourner la bas, je devais gagner le maximum de temps ici. Avec un peu de chance, le film aura le temps de finir.

Lorsque la bouilloire avait finit son travaille, je glissa l'eau chaude dans un mug qui était déjà munis d'un sachet de thé vert. Je m'assis sur une chaise à proximité de la table de cuisine, et attendit quelques minutes que mon café refroidisse un peu tandis que le thé infusait. Il fallait que j'envoyais un message à Kaede, car la connaissant, elle allait me bouder si j'oubliais de le faire alors que je le lui avais promis. Mais pour ça, il fallait passer par le salon. Un nouveau soupir. Si elle ne m'avait pas demandé ce thé, j'aurais pu boire mon café tranquillement ici sans que l'on ne se posait trop de question. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, et je devais le lui apporter. Laissant mon café sur la table, je pris le mug de Shizuru et je me dirigea de nouveau vers le salon.

Shizuru semblait à nouveau normal. Quand je disais normal, ça voulait dire placide bien sûre. ''Tiens.'' Nos yeux se recroisèrent. Je lui tendis son thé. ''Fais gaffe, c'est encore chaud.''

Elle me fit un sourire en guise de remerciement, et le pris délicatement. ''Merci, Natsuki.'' Je détourna le regard, soudainement gênée. Encore.

Je m'apprêtais à repartir lorsque Takeda me questionna. ''Tu ne regardes pas la fin du film ?''

Gênée par la question, je lui répondis maladroitement. ''Euh... non, j'attends un message important.''

''Hm... Je vois.'' Dit il en traînant, avec un grand sourire taquin.

Shizuru quant à elle avait le regard de nouveau figé sur la télé. Elle semblait ne pas vraiment prendre compte de ce qu'il y avait sur l'écran, son esprit semblait plutôt être en ébullition. Étrangement, elle m'avait l'aire un peu agacé. Peut être que le film ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça en fin de compte. Ou peut être était ce pour autre chose. Difficile à dire. Cette femme était assez dure à lire, en même temps.

Mon téléphone n'avait plus de batterie. Le maudissant dans un souffle, je pris le câble et le brancha à une prise approximité. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour enfin s'ouvrir. Hâtivement, j'écrivis un message à ma copine.

 _Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu me manques..._

Sa réponse ne tarda pas à venir, ce qui me fit extrêmement plaisir.

 _J'attendais ton message... Tu en as pris du temps. Comment se passe la soirée, elle est déjà partie ? Et tu me manques aussi, j'étais bien cette après midi dans tes bras..._

 _-De Kaede, message reçu à 20h46_

 _Malheureusement non, elle est toujours là. Elle regarde un film avec mon frère. Je vis un enfer, je la supporte pas. J'ai juste envie de partir d'ici et revenir te faire des câlins._

 _J'aimerais te dire de venir, car j'en ai autant envie que toi... mais ton frère ne sera pas de cette avis. Hm... Demain tu viendras me voir ?_

 _-De Kaede, message reçu à 20h47_

 _Pourquoi pas à toi de venir chez moi, cette fois ci ? Tu pourrais même dormir à la maison, comme avant. Je dois te laisser, je vais boire mon café, je voulais te texter en même temps, mais la batterie est en charge, elle était carrément morte._

 _D'accord, ça me va. On se texte demain. Bonne nuit,_

 _Je t'aime,_

 _-De Kaede, reçu à 20h48_

 _Je t'aime aussi._

J'étais heureuse de savoir que je verrais Kaede demain. Ce fut à mes yeux comme une récompense après l'effort.

Avec regret, je reposa mon iphone sur mon bureau et quitta ma chambre.

Le film n'était pas encore terminé. Mon café était déjà presque froid. Je le bus d'une traite pour ne pas avoir à le boire plus frais qu'il ne l'était déjà. Soigneusement, je déposa la tasse dans l'évier. Et avec un soupir, je repartis dans le salon.

Je me rassis à contre cœur au près de Shizuru qui buvait encore son thé vert. Elle avait l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. On aurait dit qu'elle attendait ça depuis longtemps. Lors de sa dernière gorgé, elle me regarda avec un large sourire de satisfaction. Je n'avais pas envie de rester là, alors je lui demanda si elle avait finit avec le mug, une excuse pour partir à nouveau dans la cuisine, en faite. Que ce soit juste une a deux minutes loin d'ici, ça valait quand même le coup. Elle me répondit par un hochement de tête, puis elle me tendit le mug que je m'empressais de récupérer. Nos mains se touchèrent par accident, ce qui eu pour effet de me donner le même genre de courant électrique de la dernière fois. Était ce de l'électricité statique ? Cette femme était Pikachu ou quoi ? Heureusement, elle ne s'attarda pas, et lâcha le mug que je pris rapidement pour le déposer dans l'évier. Vous avais je déjà dit que c'était la pire soirée que j'avais jamais eu dans ma vie ? Pour couronner le tout, j'avais une Pikachu femelle à la maison. Devrais je la capturer avec une Pokéball et la jeter par la fenêtre, ou pas ? Je soupira. Probablement pas, c'était le pokémon de mon frère après tout.

Le bruit de Takeda quittant le canapé me sortis de mes pensés. Je l'entendais entamer une discussion avec sa copine. Visiblement, le film était finis. Yes ! C'était avec une humeur plus joviale que je retourna dans le salon pour la énième fois cette nuit là.

''Alors, tu as aimé ?'' Demanda maladroitement mon frère.

''Hum... oui. Il faut dire que certaines scènes ont tendance à laisser libre court à l'imagination, en effet.'' Fit elle avec un sourire séducteur. Cela me rappela quelle genre de fille elle était. Du moins, qu'elle semblait être. Était elle entrain de flirter avec mon frère ? La scène me dégoûta. Quant à Takeda, rien d'étonnant, il avait la tête toute rouge. Je vous l'avais dit, on était pas frère pour rien, lui et moi.

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'en voir plus. Hâtivement, mes pas m'amenèrent vers la salle de bain.

Nonchalamment, j'ouvris le robinet, libérant par le processus l'eau claire qu'elle contenait. Cette soirée m'avait exténué. Je n'étais vraiment pas envieuse de revoir Shizuru. Je ne comprenais pas mes réactions envers elle. Ni les siennes vers moi, d'ailleurs. Elle était une énigme à elle seule. Jamais auparavant je n'avais rencontrer de femme, ou plutôt de personne, aussi mystérieuse. Il m'était impossible de la cerner totalement. Déjà qu'à la base, il était difficile de comprendre ses émotions par le biais de ses expressions, alors pour réussir à expliquer ses gestes, il fallait être surhumain. Je n'étais même pas sûre que Sherlock Holmes lui même aurait pu élucider ce grand mystère qu'était Shizuru Fujino.

''Natsuki semble tourmentée. Je serais curieuse de savoir qui est donc l'auteur de ses tourments.''

Pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée, je sursauta. Mais qu'était donc cette femme ? Non seulement elle avait le pouvoir de contrôler l'électricité, mais elle pouvait se téléporter, aussi ? Et puis c'était quoi cette manie de me parler à la troisième personne alors que j'étais à deux pas d'elle...

''Tu... Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu pourrais au moins signaler ta présence quand tu arrives !'' Lui criais je presque, d'un ton accusateur.

''Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas dans mon intention de te faire peur.'' Je ne voyais pas vraiment de regret sur son visage, cependant. Sûrement qu'elle s'en fichait, au fond, de me faire peur. Peut être était ce une nouvelle technique qu'elle avait machiavéliquement élaboré dans son esprit dans le but de me tuer d'une crise cardiaque. Oui, cela faisait sens.

''Pourquoi t'es là, d'abord ?''

''Je suis venue te dire au revoir, puisqu'il est déjà temps pour moi de partir.'' Ses yeux rubis perdaient en intensité, comme ci qu'elle était déçue de devoir me dire ça.

''Ah...'' Enfin. ''Hé bien, à une prochaine fois, je présume.'' Bien que je ne l'espérerais pas.

'' Mais avant ça, tu devrais savoir que...'' Ses yeux brillèrent soudainement de mille feux, et je vis presque le danger s'y refléter. Tel un prédateur s'avançant vers sa proix, celle ci s'approcha de moi, et instinctivement, je recula. Mon dos prit contact avec quelque chose de dure, me faisant prendre conscience que j'étais à présent complètement coincé entre ma tortionnaire et le lavabo. Un sentiment de peur m'envahit, et je sentis mon cœur commencer à battre la chamade. Je comprenais à présent ce que voulait dire 'être prise au piège', et je haïssais la nouvelle sensation. Shizuru tenait les deux côtés du rebord du lavabo avec ses deux mains, ne me donnant ainsi aucune chance de m'évader. Lentement, elle approcha son visage du mien... pour partir sur la gauche. Son souffle chaud me brûla presque l'oreille, et je sentis mon sang me remonter à la tête. Enfin, elle reprit sa phrase mis en suspens, et me parla avec une voix beaucoup plus sensuelle.''Ce fut un **très** grand plaisir de passer cette soirée en ta compagnie, Nat-su-ki.'' Elle fit une pause. '' Et... que j'ai **hâte** de pouvoir revenir **te** voir.'' Enfin, elle me libéra. Et sans un mot, elle quitta la pièce. Au loin, je pus vaguement l'entendre faire ses adieux à mon frère, un bruit de porte... et puis, plus rien.

Lentement, je repris mes esprits. Mon cœur se calmait petit à petit , et mon souffle devenait de plus en plus régulier. Mon regard était baissé sur le sol. Un regard vague, mon esprit étant toujours choqué par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Je fronça des sourcils lorsqu'une pensée se présenta dans ma tête.

La manière dont elle me parlait, les regards qu'elle me lançait. Les sourires séducteurs qu'elle affichait. Et sa manie de toujours chercher un moyen de se retrouver seule à seule avec moi. Tout me semblait plus claire à présent. Je ne pouvais pas le nier. C'était beaucoup trop évident.

Shizuru Fujino était entrain de flirter avec moi.

 **Fin du deuxième chapitre.**

* * *

Vous l'aurez remarqués, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus petit que le précédent. Je tiens vraiment à faire des chapitres avec un minimum de contenu, c'est pourquoi j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux pour les autres qui arrivent.

Je vise probablement trop haut pour une première fiction, mais j'espère vraiment être un minimum à la hauteur de vos attente.

A bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

**L'amour a un prix**

Noicz : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et tes conseils. C'est vrai que Shizuru n'est pas très gentille avec Takeda ! Mais je suis contente que malgré son attitude l'intrigue t'intéresse toujours.

Hookedonreading : Thanks for your review ! It wasn't planned to incorporate some Shiz Pov's. Shizuru will probably talk about her feelings in the story, that's why i didn't want to go in her point of view first. However things may change, who knows...

Sixti-ne : Hahaha, c'est vrai qu'une femme comme ça, qui dirait non ! Bien que c'est vrai que pour Takeda, ça doit pas être très drôle ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour le suivis de mon histoire :D

Psycheforeros : Ah bon ? Tu te souviens encore du titre de l'histoire, par hasard ? Et je vais faire de mon mieux pour finir l'histoire, car je t'avoue que j'abandonne pas mal de chose lol. Mais quand je relis les reviews, ça me motive beaucoup, et hop, je retourne écrire ! Et pour les fautes, c'est vraiment gentil. Tu vas rire, mais j'ai décidé de faire cette histoire sur un coup de tête, lorsque je voyais que je commençais à faire beaucoup trop de fautes à cause des jeux videos en ligne où parfois le timing est critique, et donc on finit par écrire n'importe comment... Dire qu'avant je détestais l'abréger !

Merci à tout les autres guest, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que même des gens qui parlent une autre langue lisent mon histoire !

Enfin, voilà le troisième chapitre de L'amour a un prix, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Je regardais mon frère jubiler sur place, toujours en face de la porte d'entrée par laquelle sa princesse venait de s'en aller. On aurait dit un enfant qui avait reçu le cadeau de ses rêves... bien que j'aurais plutôt appelé cela un cadeau empoisonné. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette femme était vraiment. De ce qu'elle faisait derrière son dos. Cependant, je n'étais pas encore sûre de l'intention de Shizuru. Peut être s'amusait elle juste avec moi ? Je le vis détourner son attention sur moi, son grand sourire était toujours plâtré sur son visage.

''Natsuki, tu as vu comment elle est parfaite !'' Il reprit avec empressement. ''Elle est magnifique, bien élevée, gentille-'' Je n'écoutais plus l'éloge que mon frère lui faisait. Il ne voyait que ses qualités, mais pas un seul de ses défaut. Il était vrai que en même temps, Shizuru ne montrait son vrai visage que lorsqu'elle était seule avec moi. De toute façon, comment aurait elle l'audace de draguer la sœur de son petit ami en face de celui ci ? Et pire encore, comment pouvait elle seulement penser à faire quelque chose comme ça ? Si elle pouvait le faire avec une personne qu'elle venait de rencontrer, alors elle pouvait bien le faire avec n'importe quelle autre personne. Tout portait à croire que je n'étais probablement pas la seule personne avec qui elle avait fait ça.

Il était hors de question que je lui laisse faire du mal à mon frère de nouveau. Je ne savais pas comment dire ça à Takeda, cependant. Peut être serait il énervé contre moi ? Ou peut être ne me prendrait il pas au sérieux, ou même pire, il pourrait penser que j'étais intéressée par sa copine, et donc que j'étais entrain de me faire des idées. Comme ci que ça pouvait arriver.

''Et ce n'est pas le meilleur, devine qui revient demain !'' Je faillie m'étrangler avec ma propre salive à l'entente de sa phrase. Ce ne pouvait pas être...

Je déglutit difficilement. ''...Shizuru ?''

''Exacte !'' S'exclama mon frère. ''Je suis tellement heureux !'' Son visage reflétait effectivement de la joie pure, ce qui était totalement à l'opposé du mien, qui était entrain de se décomposer.

Sérieusement ? Déjà ? Alors qu'on venait à peine de se quitter ? Les images de ce qui venaient de se passer plus tôt dans la salle de bain envahit mon esprit. _J'ai hâte de pouvoir revenir_ _ **te**_ _voir._ Je fronça les sourcils _._ À ce point là ? Avait elle autant envie de faire de ma vie un enfer ? Ou plutôt, de **notre** vie un enfer ? Qu'avait elle à l'esprit au juste ? De détruire le peu de ce qu'il restait de ma famille ? Je ne le lui laisserais pas ce plaisir. Demain sera l'occasion d'arrêter son petit jeu. Je lui dirais personnellement ce que je pensais de son comportement déplacé. Il sera facile de la prendre seule à seule et lui... Mince, j'avais presque oublié... !

''Mais Takeda, demain Kaede vient à la maison !''

Il leva un sourcil. ''Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? Au contraire, c'est génial, elles pourront se rencontrer.''

Sans argument, je hochais simplement la tête, bien que pas vraiment convaincue. En effet, je ne partageais pas son avis. Pour être honnête, cela rendait mon plan beaucoup plus difficile. Il me sera beaucoup plus compliqué de prendre Shizuru à part sans que cela fasse bizarre. Et puis, oserait elle seulement refaire comme aujourd'hui si ma copine était là ? Au fond, j'avais hâte de voir ça.

Je capitula. ''Bon, je vais me coucher. Cette soirée m'a exténué. En plus j'ai pas beaucoup dormi hier soir. Bonne nuit Takeda.''

''Bonne nuit Nat'.''

Je rejoignis ma chambre, qui m'avait tant fait envie dans la soirée. Je ne pris pas la peine de me changer ce soir là, j'étais bien trop fatigué pour ça. Une fois mon jean et mes chaussures enlevés, j'avais directement sauté dans mon lit.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Déçu. C'était le cas de le dire, j'étais vraiment déçu quand j'avais vu le message de Kaede en me levant. Le message que je n'avais pas vu hier soir, car j'étais bien trop pressée de me coucher.

 _Au faite, j'ai un cours important dans la journée, donc je viendrais sûrement dans le milieu de l'après midi._

 _-De Kaede, message reçu à 20h53._

J'aurais tellement aimé passer la journée avec elle. Mais bon, ça aurait pu être pire, elle aurait pu ne pas venir du tout.

En me levant, la première chose que je fis ce fut de faire mon lit. Chose extrêmement rare puisque je devais l'avouer, j'étais plutôt une paresseuse dans l'âme. Mais bon, il fallait bien faire l'effort, après tout Kaede venait. Je traînais des pieds pour aller dans la salle de bain. Fallait dire que j'étais beaucoup moins motivée depuis que je savais que Kaede venait que dans l'après midi. Je pris une douche très rapide, en choisissant par la suite un linge au hasard, c'est à dire un bermuda sarouel de couleur noir et un t-shirt moulant bleu marine.

Je ne fut pas vraiment surprise lorsque je retrouva la cuisine vide. Il était déjà plus de 10h, et à cette heure ci , Takeda devait déjà être au boulot. Aujourd'hui, il finissait plus tôt que prévue cependant. Normalement, il devrait être là en début d'après midi.

Paresseusement, j'ouvris le placard à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, juste un paquet de cookies et une boite de barres aux céréales. N'ayant pas une très grande faim de loup ce matin là, je opta pour la barre de céréale. Enfin, non sans prendre ma tasse de café qui venait tout juste d'être versée, je me posa dans le canapé du salon. Même si je venais à peine de quitter mon lit, retrouver un endroit confortable ne me faisait que du bien. Un bien qui ne dura que quelques secondes.

A peine avais je pris la télécommande de la télévision que j'entendis quelqu'un cogner à la porte.

Je posa mon café ainsi que ma barre de céréales sur la table basse d'en face. Qui pouvait il bien être ? Je me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Peut être était ce Kaede ? Elle avait changé d'avis, laissant tomber son cours de la journée pour venir me voir. Ça serait tellement bien ! Avec un grand sourire, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée pour l'accueillir.

''Tu aurais pu me préven...'' Mon sourire se fana directement lorsque je vis le visage de mon invité surprise. En face de moi, il y avait...

''Ara, bonjour Natsuki.'' …Shizuru Fujino. Cette fois ci, elle était habillé d'un jeans bleu serré, son décolleté quant a lui possédait la même couleur que les yeux de son propriétaire, c'est à dire celui d'un rouge bordeaux. Visiblement, elle affectionnait beaucoup cette couleur. Dans sa main, se trouvait un sac dont j'ignorais totalement le contenu. Elle me regardait curieusement, son sourire implacable toujours présent sur ses lèvres. Je nota la fine ligne d'eye-liner qui contournait ses yeux, ainsi que sa petite touche de mascara. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être maquillé pour être belle, mais il fallait avouer que le tout relevait d'avantage son look de femme fatale. Je rougis lorsque je compris dans son regard qu'elle m'avait attrapé entrain de l'admirer.

''Q-qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu devais venir mais... Mon frère n'arrive pas avant au moins deux bonnes heures.''

''Je suis au courant de cela. Je suis venue pour lui faire une surprise, et par la même occasion, **te** faire une surprise.'' Je la regardais avec suspicion. Qu'avait elle encore en tête ? ''En faite, j'aimerais vous faire à manger ce midi...'' Elle leva légèrement le sac que j'avais remarqué plus tôt, comme pour souligner ses mots. ''Enfin, si Natsuki l'accepte, bien sûr.'' Bien que son sourire soit toujours là, Shizuru semblait tout à coup beaucoup moins confiante.

Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que je pouvais dire à cela. Elle avait le droit de faire une surprise à Takeda, et puis, cela m'arrangeait de ne pas faire la cuisine, en même temps. Je haussais machinalement les épaules. ''Ok.'' Je me mis sur le côté et lui fit signe d'entrer. ''Viens, entre.'' Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.

Je l'accompagna dans la cuisine. ''Ici, tu as les poêles, moules, marmites, et tous ces trucs là.'' Lui fis je en lui indiquant un placard. ''Là, tu as le sel, poivre, et divers aromates.'' Je jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur elle. Elle m'écoutait soigneusement, très attentive à ce que je disais. ''Fais comme chez toi. Et si t'as besoin d'un autre truc, fais le moi savoir.'' Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsque celle ci me questionna.

''Natsuki s'en va ?'' La question me pris de court. En effet, sa voix ne possédait pas le calme habituel qu'elle avait coutume d'avoir. Elle semblait presque dans l'urgence, sa réaction m'intriguait.

Je la regarda, perplexe. ''Euh... Ouais, pourquoi ?''

Shizuru semblait hésiter. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps que je la connaissais, et pourtant je pouvais dire qu'il était rare de la voir ainsi. On aurait dit qu'elle était soudainement devenu... timide. ''Je... Je n'aime pas vraiment être seule.'' Elle mordit le côté de sa lèvre. ''Et puis, ça serait l'occasion pour moi... de te connaître un peu plus.''

Sa réponse me surprit. Quelle étrange femme ! Un jour audacieuse, le lendemain timide. Était ce seulement la même personne, ou était ce encore l'un de ses tours ? ''Oh... Mais comment tu fais chez toi, lorsque tu es seule ?'' Lui questionnais je, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle allait me dire.

Elle me répondit avec un demi sourire. ''En faite, je ne suis pas vraiment seule. Il y a Hime, mon chat...''

Je fredonnais une réponse. ''Hm...'' Il fallait vraiment aimer son chat pour lui donner un tel nom. Ce que je voulais dire, c'était que ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un chat s'appelait princesse. Shizuru me regardait intensément, en attente de quelque chose. Ah oui, j'avais oublié de lui donner ma réponse... ! Hé bien, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal que de mieux connaître son adversaire, non ? ''Très bien, laisse moi une seconde que je récupère mon café dans le salon.''

Mon interlocutrice me répondit avec un magnifique sourire. ''Merci.''

Je grimaça lorsque je vis que mon café était déjà froid. Je leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, cette femme ne me laisserait plus jamais boire un café chaud !

Lorsque je pénétra de nouveau dans la cuisine, Shizuru était déjà entrain de faire le repas. Il était presque impressionnant de la voir si concentré. Je pris place sur une chaise à proximité. Vaguement, je tenta d'entamer la discussion.

''Alors...tu n'es pas d'ici? Je veux dire, tu as un accent très marqué.''

Non sans briser sa concentration sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle me répondit sur un ton solennel. ''En effet, tu as vue juste. Je viens de Kyoto.''

''Et qu'est ce qui t'amène à Tokyo ?'' Lui dis je, entre deux bouchés de ma barre de céréales.

''Dans un premier lieu, ce fut pour les études. Et puis finalement... ça m'a plu, et je suis rester.''

Je pouffa de rire. ''Tokyo t'a plu, vraiment ? Tu veux dire que les immeubles et la pollution t'a fait plus kiffer que le paysage de Kyoto ?'' J'étais assez étonnée, comment quelqu'un venant d'une ville aussi connue pour ses beaux paysages pouvait préférer une ville comme Tokyo ? C'était carrément insensé pour moi. ''Et tes parents, ils sont venues ici avec toi ?''

Son sourire faiblit légèrement à ma dernière question. ''Non. Ils sont restés à Kyoto.''

''Ah... ça doit pas être très facile. Je suppose qu'ils doivent te manquer.''

Son visage devint soudainement sans émotion. Ou peut être qu'il y en avait bien quelques unes, sauf qu'il m'était impossible de les distinguer. ''Ils viennent assez souvent me voir, alors ça peut aller.'' La discussion était devenue assez tendue, peut être avais je touché un sujet sensible. Il fallait que je trouve autre chose. ''Ah.. Et euh... Et sinon, ça date de longtemps ta dernière relation avant Takeda ?'' Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de parler de ça.. Je devrais vraiment prendre des cours de tact, de socialisation, ou autre chose, je ne savais pas comment l'appeler. Ah et puis zut, j'avais envie de savoir.

Shizuru avait l'aire surprise par ma question. Elle me répondit tout de même, bien que d'une voix hésitante. ''À vrai dire... Takeda est... Takeda est ma première relation.'' Elle me dévisagea du regard. ''Enfin, si on peut appeler cela comme ça.''

Alors comme ça Takeda était sa première expérience amoureuse ? Impossible. Je ne pouvais pas la croire une seule seconde. Quant à la fin de sa phrase...

''Que veux tu dire par là ?''

Elle détourna les yeux, se concentrant de nouveau sur sa cuisine, plus précisément sur le découpage des oignons. ''Et toi Natsuki, comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ?'' Je fronça des sourcils. Elle avait délibérément changer de sujet.

Malgré mon mécontentement, je lui répondis quand même. Après tout j'avais plus posé de questions que je n'en avais répondu. ''Kaede.'' Je n'avais pas pris la peine de dire le nom de famille. Pourquoi s'en soucierait elle, de toute façon ?

''Je vois. Ce serait un plaisir de la rencontrer.''

Visiblement, elle ne savait pas encore que Kaede nous rejoindrait aujourd'hui. En même temps, Takeda ne le savait que depuis hier soir. ''Ça tombe bien alors, puisqu'elle vient tout à l'heure.''

Je sursauta lorsque j'entendis le bruit inattendue d'un couteau qui avait pris brutalement contact avec la table. Shizuru avait subitement arrêté de cuisiner, ses yeux maintenant fixés sur sa main gauche. ''Ara, je crois que je me suis coupé.'' Dit elle, de manière étrangement calme.

Je me leva précipitamment de ma chaise. Cette femme ne pouvait elle pas faire plus attention ?! Par pur réflexe, je pris sa main dans les miennes pour regarder l'étendue des dégâts. La blessure n'était pas profonde, mais le sang commençait déjà a couler. Je levais mon regard dans le sien pour lui faire part de mes constatations, mais ce que je vis me coupa net dans mon élan. Shizuru Fujino rougissait ! Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un rougissement aussi profond que le mien , mais c'était quand même perceptible. Je resta plusieurs secondes à contempler le spectacle. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je compris pourquoi elle rougissait. J'avais toujours les deux mains encerclés autour de la sienne. Brusquement, je brisa le contact, rougissant à mon tour. Ce fut avec difficulté que je bredouilla quelques mots. ''Je... La... la plaie n'est pas très profonde. V-Viens avec moi dans... Enfin, il y a des pansements dans la salle de bain... si tu veux.'' Elle hocha silencieusement la tête.

Suite à son accord silencieux, je la conduisis dans la salle de bain, essayant de retrouver mon calme. J'avais pour habitude de soigner les plaies de Takeda. Il lui arrivait parfois de se battre et de revenir à la maison avec plusieurs plaies ou hématomes. Étant de nature têtu, il ne prenait jamais la peine de s'occuper de ses blessures. Ce n'était pas chose facile pour qu'il me laissait prendre soin de lui, d'ailleurs.

Je sortis une trousse de premier soin d'un placard. Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver ce dont j'avais besoin. Je pris un antiseptique, plus précisément de la Bétadine, ainsi qu'un pansement et du coton. Délicatement, je repris sa main dans la mienne, oubliant presque l'épisode précédent. Après avoir essuyé le sang à l'aide d'un coton, je versa quelques gouttes de l'antiseptique sur un autre coton avec lequel je pris soin de caresser la plaie. Shizuru n'avait pas dit un mot, et à vrai dire cela m'arrangeait. Je n'osais pas regarder son visage à nouveau. Enfin, je pris le pansement pour encercler la blessure et je lâcha rapidement sa main. ''Voila.''

Elle m'adressa un sourire tendre. ''Merci, Natsuki.'' Son regard était vraiment difficile à soutenir, tellement il était beau. Je voulais dire, tellement il était intense. ''Tu es vraiment une fille formidable.'' Je rougis face au compliment inattendue. ''Kaede a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir.'' Et sur ces mots, elle détourna les yeux, s'apprêtant à partir. ''Je retourne cuisiner...'' Voyant le visage effaré que je faisais, elle reprit avec un clin d'œil. ''Et ne t'en fait pas, je ferais plus attention cette fois ci... bien que voir Natsuki prendre soin de moi me fait **extrêmement** plaisir.''

Embarrassée, je ne répondis pas. Elle avait déjà quitté la salle de bain, de toute façon.

* * *

Takeda était arrivé peu de temps après l'incident, mais heureusement, Shizuru eu le temps de finir le déjeuner. Il fut très surpris de voir Shizuru déjà arrivé, et encore plus lorsqu'il vu le repas qui l'attendait déjà sur la table. Comme prévue, Takeda débordait de bonheur. Tout ce que cette femme faisait le remplissait de joie, de toute façon. Enfin, toutes les bonnes choses qu'elle faisait, bien sûr. Pour le repas, la séductrice aux yeux cramoisis avait choisit un repas français. Bien que j'avais plus l'habitude de manger des repas français et américains plutôt que japonais, je ne connaissais pas du tout le repas qu'elle avait fait. Toutefois, le goût m'avait agréablement surpris, je n'avais même pas besoin de rajouter de la mayonnaise. La viande était très bonne et tendre, et la présentation était magnifiquement soignée. Peut être avait elle pris des cours, ou quelque chose du genre. Takeda, quant à lui, n'avait pas cessé de lui complimenter sur ses talents de cuisinière. Ma fierté, cependant, ne m'avait évidemment pas laisser dire ce genre de choses.

Pendant tout le long du repas, je n'avais presque pas dit un mot. Je me rappelais de ce que j'avais l'intention de faire le soir précédent. Je ne savais pas s'il valait encore la peine de mettre en garde Shizuru. En effet, elle n'avait pas agit de manière aussi étrange que la dernière fois, ce jour là. Pourtant, nous n'étions que toutes les deux pendant cette fin de matinée. Peut être m'étais je juste trompé sur ses intentions. Où peut être avait elle comprit que ses manières n'étaient pas des plus correctes.

Une fois que tout le monde avait terminé de manger, je me leva pour desservir les assiettes. Je n'eus pas le temps d'en attraper une seule que Shizuru s'interposa.

''Non, laisse moi faire, s'il te plaît.'' J'allais la contredire lorsqu'elle me coupa de nouveau. ''J'ai demandé à ce que tu me laisses la cuisine, il en va de même pour cela. De plus, je suis du genre à finir ce que j'ai commencé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.'' Me fit elle avec un sourire mystérieux. Non, j'ignorais ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais je ne voulais pas aller plus loin dans la conversation, alors je hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse. Suite à cela, elle quitta la table pour rejoindre la cuisine, apportant avec elle une pile d'assiettes.

''Tu ne lui as même pas fait un compliment pour sa cuisine.'' Me reprocha Takeda, non sans me foudroyer du regard.

Je roula des yeux. ''Ça va, il n'y a pas mort d'homme.''

''Elle pourrait se vexer !''

''Alors qu'elle se vexe. Je m'en fiche.'' Sur ces mots je me leva pour partir vers ma chambre.

* * *

Je regretta presque aussitôt mes paroles. J'avais peut être été un peu dure. Shizuru ne m'avait rien fait, et Takeda encore moins. Cependant... il m'était difficile de mettre de côté ma rancœur. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si que j'étais obligé de lui parler, de faire des constats sur tout ce qu'elle faisait et tout ça.

Je pris place sur le rebord de mon lit, prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de plis sur la couette. C'était vrai que Shizuru avait fait du mal à mon frère, mais aujourd'hui les choses était différente, non ? J'avais probablement tord, elle avait peut être réellement changé. Et puis, si ce qu'elle m'avait dit était vraie, elle ne pouvait pas être une véritable croqueuse d'homme, puisque Takeda n'était que sa première relation. Même si je ne comprenais pas très bien ses manières avec moi...

Le bruit d'une main frappant contre ma porte de chambre brisa ma réflexion.

''Natsuki... ?''

En parlant du diable...

Je me dirigea vers la source de mes tourments. Comme prévue, Shizuru était là, à attendre sagement ma venue. Ses orbes écarlates, qui étaient plus tôt fixé sur le sol, vint une nouvelle fois à la rencontre des miens. ''Ouais... ?'' Dis je, laconiquement.

''J'ai aussi fait un dessert... mais si tu n'en veux pas, je comprendrais... étant donné que mon repas n'avait pas l'aire d'être à ton goût.''

Pour une fois, Il n'y avait pas même l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de Shizuru, et il était claire qu'elle était très déçue, voire même attristée. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Intérieurement, je sentis la culpabilité dévorer de plus en plus mon âme. C'était de ma faute. Elle avait fait à manger pour nous faire plaisir, à moi et Takeda, et je n'étais pas fichu d'être un minimum reconnaissante. A la place, je l'avais rendu triste. Je me sentais vraiment mal.

''Je... Non ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ton repas. C'était super bon !'' Criais je presque, la surprenant dans le processus. Et me surprenant moi même, par ailleurs.

Shizuru me regarda, dubitative. ''Vraiment... ?''

Je me hâta de répondre, à présent mal à l'aise. ''Oui, vraiment. Et j'ai hâte de goûter ton dessert.''

Les lèvres pulpeuses de mon interlocutrice se contractèrent à nouveau dans un de ses beaux sourires. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais je la préférais vraiment comme ça. Pour ne pas avoir à continuer la discussion, je me précipita à la table, suivie de près par Shizuru.

Je fus agréablement surprise par ce que je vis. Sur le milieu de la table se trouvait un splendide gâteau méticuleusement ornés de fraises. C'était un fraisier parfaitement monté. Difficile d'en trouver seulement un défaut. Bien qu'encore fallait il qu'il y en avait. J'étais vraiment éblouie par la pâtisserie en face de moi, et je pouvais sentir que ma bouche s'humidifiait déjà de l'intérieur. Takeda avait probablement raison, cette femme avait clairement des talents innés en cuisine, ou bien elle avait un très bon chef, je n'en savais rien. Je ne l'avais même pas vu faire ce gâteau.

Ressentant petit à petit la faim, ou plutôt devrais je dire la gourmandise prendre le dessus, je me pressa de prendre un siège. Shizuru s'installa à ma droite. Quant à Takeda qui était assis devant moi, il bavait littéralement devant le gâteau. Cela me fit rire mentalement. On avait pas l'habitude d'avoir droit à ce genre de plaisir. Il fallait dire aussi que ni lui ni moi était un pro dans ce domaine.

Alors que Shizuru commençait à couper les parts, j'entendis un bruit venant de la porte d'entrée. Sachant très bien qui c'était, je me leva précipitamment, souriant à pleine dents. ''J'y vais !''

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je n'eus à peine le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je sentis quelque chose de doux s'emparer de mes lèvres. Kaede venait de m'embrasser. Un baiser inopiné que j'avais bien sûre accepter avec plaisir.

À ce moment là, je n'avais absolument pas remarqué le regard à la fois envieux et taquin de mon frère, et encore moins le visage de Shizuru qui venait de se décomposer à vu d'œil.

 **Fin du troisième chapitre.**

* * *

Mon ordinateur rencontre pleins de soucis en ce moment. L'écran devient rose de temps à autre, parfois je ne parviens plus à lire des vidéos, et fréquemment je n'arrive même plus à cliquer sur un lien... J'espère qu'il ne va pas me lâcher maintenant. Ça ne fait qu'un an que je l'ai, et puis, je veux au moins finir cette fic ! :(

Si tout se passe bien, la suite ne tardera pas à venir.


	4. Chapter 4

**L'amour a un prix**

Elzabeth : Thank you for your review. We can't really see a jealous Shizuru in this chapter, but it doesn't means that in others, we will not see her when she is jealous. It's for soon ! ;)

Noicz : Merci pour tes conseils pour mon écran ! Actuellement j'ai plus ce soucis, j'avais tellement peur que ma carte graphique soit morte ou quelque chose comme ça. Pour ce qu'il s'agit de tes impressions sur mon histoire, ahh je peux pas répondre :$ Tu verras bien !

Ai : Trop mignon le « Shizuchu » je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Tu n'as pas entièrement faux dans ton raisonnement, mais la suite en dira long :p

Un grand merci aussi à CandySona et Psycheforeros pour avoir persévéré pour que je sorte de mon trou et que j'écrive cette suite !

Et merci pour tous les autres commentaires, votre soutien est très motivant et me va droit au cœur !

Ce chapitre n'est pour moi pas vraiment le plus intéressant, l'histoire avance beaucoup plus à partir du chapitre 5. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même, ou du moins qu'il vous fera patienter un peu. Le chapitre 5 est déjà en cour d'écriture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Le baiser fut très court, à mon plus grand regret. Kaede se décala doucement de moi, afin d'apporter son attention sur les autres occupants de la pièce. Je la vis saluer rapidement mon frère, puis ce fut finalement le tour de Shizuru. Elle lui adressa un demi sourire tout en lui tendant la main.

''Moi c'est Kaede, la petite amie de Natsuki.''

''Ça, je l'avais deviné.'' Répondit avec ironie Shizuru. Lentement, elle scella de sa main droite celle de son interlocutrice en guise de salue. ''Shizuru Fujino.'' Elle secoua tranquillement sa main lors de la poignée et sourit. ''Un plaisir.''

Les yeux de Kaede rencontrèrent le fraisier sur la table. ''Woah, je tombe au bon moment à ce que je vois !''

Je lâcha un petit rire. ''Ouais. Dix minutes de plus et il y aurait probablement plus rien à manger.'' Je me retourna vers mon frère, armé d'un sourire. ''Pas vrai Takeda ?''

Il rigola à son tour. ''Ça, c'est sûr.''

On s'était très vite remis à table. Kaede s'était assise près de moi, et j'avais en face Shizuru, qui était au côté de Takeda bien sûr. Shizuru nous avait tous servis généreusement sans exception, et ce malgré nos protestations. C'était assez gênant, après tout elle avait fait tout le repas et le dessert. On avait la sensation d'abuser de sa gentillesse.

Lorsque Shizuru m'avait remis ma part, je me hâta de prendre ma cuillère. Enfin, j'eus le bonheur de ressentir le contact de la pâtisserie avec ma langue. C'était vraiment délicieux. Le fraisier avait totalement tenue sa promesse : il était aussi bon qu'il était beau. Je n'avais même pas finis ma part que Takeda attaquait déjà sa deuxième.

''C'est super bon! Je savais pas que tu étais si doué en cuisine.'' lui fit Takeda entre deux bouchés.

''C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais mangé d'aussi bon gâteau de ma vie.'' Renchérit Kaede.

''C'est sûr qu'avec Natsuki, tu ne risques pas de manger grand chose.'' Dit Takeda, ce qui fit rigoler Kaede.

Je rougis et fonça les sourcils en feignant une moue boudeuse. ''C'est pas drôle.'' Je baissa les yeux et me concentra sur un morceau de fraise. ''Je suis nulle en cuisine, et j'aime pas apprendre à cuisiner.''

Le regard de Shizuru s'adoucit. ''Tu n'as pas besoin d'apprendre. Je pourrais te faire tous ce que tu désires, si tu le souhaites.'' Elle me sourit. ''Il suffit de demander.'' Mes joues s'enflammèrent à mon encontre, sans que je sache pourquoi. Parfois, j'avais l'impression que le seul son de sa voix pouvait me mettre dans tous mes états.

''C'est vrai ça, maintenant que Shizuru est là, on a plus à s'en soucier !'' Répondit Takeda avec enthousiasme.

Je hocha doucement la tête, pas totalement convaincue. Au fond, je n'étais pas encore sûre quant à l'avenir du couple de mon frère et Shizuru. Mais quand même, il fallait l'avouer, si Shizuru vivait à la maison, ça nous ferait des vacances !

Takeda se leva soudainement de la table. ''Ahh j'ai le ventre blindé ! Une petite infusion me ferait le plus grand bien. Quelqu'un en veut ?''

Je répondis en secouant la tête. ''Non, ça ira.'' Quant à Kaede, elle avait poliment accepté et bien sûr Shizuru préféra un thé.

On se retrouva donc à trois à table. La soif me prit, et je constata par le même biais que mon verre était vide. Négligemment, je versa de l'eau fraîche à l'intérieur du récipient. Il y eu un court silence, jusqu'à ce que Shizuru se décida de le briser.

''Alors... Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?''

J'étais assez surprise de la question. Je leva les yeux sur Shizuru qui fixait Kaede. Visiblement c'était avec elle qu'elle désirait entamer la conversation.

''On est ensemble depuis près d'un an et demi maintenant.''

''Ara, tout à l'aire de bien se passer dans votre couple alors.'' Répondit Shizuru avec un sourire figé.

''Hé bien... ça n'a pas toujours été rose. On sort tout juste d'un break. Mais maintenant, tout se passe très bien.''

La séductrice aux yeux rubis sembla surprise par ce commentaire. ''Vraiment ? Que s'est il passé pour que vous en arriviez à la? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.''

Effectivement, c'était indiscret. J'allais répliquer lorsque Kaede me devança. ''Oh, ce n'est pas grand chose. On se prenait souvent la tête, cela devenait impossible de dialoguer sans se disputer... Alors Natsuki a préféré faire une pause.'' Dit elle avec un air peiné. ''Heureusement, ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant.''

J'avais oublié comment Kaede aimait parler. Je gémis intérieurement. Shizuru n'avait pas besoin de connaître mes relations amoureuses. Je leva mon verre d'eau vers mes lèvres, faisant mine de ne pas être intéresser par la discussion.

''Ara, si j'étais à la place de Kaede, ce genre de chose n'arriverait jamais. Si les paroles amenaient aux disputes, j'aurais tenter les gestes.'' Je failli m'étouffer avec ma boisson lorsque je sentis quelque chose me caresser lentement la jambe droite. Kaede quant à elle se mit à rigoler, pas du tout au courant de ce qui se tramait sous la table.

Je regarda incrédule la petite amie de mon frère, qui me répondit avec un simple clin d'œil. Outrée, je la foudroya du regard, essayant tant bien que mal de faire passer un message silencieux. _**Arrêtes ça Tout de suite !**_ Au lieu de ça, elle remonta son pied avec plus d'insistance et de délicatesse tout au long de ma jambe. Mes joues s'enflammèrent avec l'embarras et la colère. Je jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Kaede, qui rigola à nouveau en voyant la couleur de mon visage. ''Shizuru a raison, on devrait faire ça à partir de maintenant.'' Je ne répondis pas, j'étais bien trop occupée à essayer de mettre mes jambes hors d'atteinte.

Lorsque je vis Takeda revenir à table, je laissa un soupir de soulagement quitter mes lèvres. Shizuru avait arrêter ses attaques. Mon frère apportait avec lui trois mugs sur un petit plateau de couleur marron. Aussi délicatement qu'il était capable de faire, il déposa une infusion pour la digestion devant Kaede, puis vint le tour du thé vert de Shizuru. Toutes deux le remercièrent.

Takeda se rassit. ''Je vous ai entendu rire depuis la cuisine, j'ai raté quelque chose?''

Shizuru secoua la tête. ''Non, rien du tout.'' Elle nous fit, à Kaede et moi, un sourire taquin. D'un commun accord, Kaede la mima en guise d'approbation.

Au fond de moi, je pouvais sentir la colère prendre d'avantage le dessus. Elle avait recommencer. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de faire ça? En plus, elle avait visiblement réussit à se mettre Kaede dans la poche. C'était de ma faute, j'avais encore baisser ma garde. J'essayais difficilement de mettre ma rage de côté. A la moindre chance, je lui demanderais des explications. Je me concentra de nouveau sur la conversation, dans l'espoir que cela me fasse penser à autre chose. Mon frère discutait avec Kaede.

''Alors, Kaede. Tu dors ici ce soir?''

Kaede fit une mine attristé. ''Non, j'ai cours demain.'' Elle soupira. ''Ça sera pour une prochaine fois.'' C'était pas évident de passer du temps ensemble avec les cours, Kaede était très studieuse comparé à moi. Pourtant, on était vendredi, et le samedi il n'y avait pas énormément de cours. D'ailleurs, j'avais que des cours facultatifs alors je ne comptais pas y aller.

Un côté des lèvres de Takeda se crispèrent dans une sorte de demi sourire peiné. ''Ah, c'est dommage. On aurait pu se faire une petite soirée à quatre ce soir.'' Il reprit nonchalamment une gorgé de son infusion.

Je haussa les sourcils. J'avais bien entendu... ''à quatre?'' Cela voulait dire que...

''Oui, Shizuru dort à la maison ce soir.'' Répondit joyeusement Takeda.

Kaede lança un regard plein de sens à Takeda, sourire taquin aux lèvres. ''Ah, ça promet d'être bruyant, ce soir.''

Ce fut au tour de Takeda de manquer de s'étouffer. Il rougit de plus belle et cria presque sa réponse. '' NON ! C-C-c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois! Sh-Shizuru va dormir dans la chambre d'ami !'' Kaede avait bien sûr éclaté de rire. Shizuru quant à elle regardait son mug comme ci qu'il y avait un petit génie qui lui demandait de choisir trois souhaits à l'intérieur... enfin, comme ci que il y avait quelque chose de très intéressant ,en gros. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était très gênée par la situation.

''Alors ça veut dire que vous n'avez encore rien fait?'' Demanda Kaede incrédule. Je fis une légère grimace. Mon pauvre frère, je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place. Kaede manquait vraiment de pudeur, parfois.

Takeda détourna le regard, la gêne était totalement visible sur son visage rouge tomate. ''N... Non.''

Si Kaede semblait surprise, je ne l'étais pas plus que ça. Il fallait dire que leurs relation avançait à la vitesse d'une tortue entrain de faire un marathon.

* * *

Le repas s'était terminé vers seize heures, et après un film que l'on avait regardé tous ensemble, Kaede et moi avions décider de profiter du moment restant avant qu'elle parte. On s'était réfugiées dans ma chambre pour avoir un peu d'intimité. J'étais dans mon lit, allongée sur le dos avec Kaede dans mes bras. Il y avait un silence agréable entre nous. Rien que la sensation de nos deux corps l'un près de l'autre suffisait à nous apaiser et à nous sentir bien. Je détaillais son visage. J'étais en admiration devant la lueur qui se cachait derrière ses beaux yeux bleus. Je pouvais voir tout l'amour qu'elle me portait, et je voyais qu'elle était tout aussi sereine que moi lorsque l'on se retrouvait. Elle décala sa main et commença à me caresser paresseusement le bras. Je soupira de bonheur, c'était très agréable. ''Je suis bien avec toi.'' Dit elle en s'enfouissant d'avantage la tête dans mon cou.

Je souris, même si je savais qu'elle ne pouvais pas le voir de la où elle était. ''Moi aussi.'' Lui répondis je naturellement.

''Tu sais, Natsuki... il y a quelque chose à quoi je pense beaucoup et que j'aimerais te dire...''

Je lâcha un petit bruit de gorge en guise de réponse, trop paresseuse pour formuler une phrase, afin de l'inciter à continuer. ''hm..?''

Elle se décala doucement de mon cou afin de pouvoir me regarder droit dans les yeux. ''Natsuki... Je veux que l'on habite ensemble.'' Son visage exprimait une grande conviction. Cette demande ne m'avait pas choqué. En effet, ça faisait longtemps que Kaede me parlait de ça, mais elle connaissait déjà ma réponse, et on évitait donc de parler de ça par la suite.

''Kaede... Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas quitter mon frère pour l'instant.'' Ma réponse ne l'avait pas vraiment plu, elle avait froncé les sourcils.

''Je sais... Tu ne veux pas le laisser seul etc... Mais tu vois, il a une copine maintenant. Elle pourra s'occuper de lui à ta place.''

J'ignore pourquoi, mais ses mots m'avaient un peu irrité. ''Je n'ai pas confiance en cette fille.'' Ce qui était vrai. Ils venaient tout juste de se mettre ensemble. ''Mon frère a besoin de moi. Imagine que ça se passe mal entre eux ? Et puis, il travail beaucoup. Il n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de la maison tout seul. Je ne peux pas le laisser.'' Dis je fermement.

Kaede se redressa. ''Mais Natsuki, il est un adulte ! Et puis, tu n'es pas sa mère.''

Ma colère s'intensifia. ''Laisse tomber, tu peux pas comprendre.'' Je détourna le regard, jetant par le même biais un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il commençait déjà à faire nuit. ''On avait dit qu'on se mettrait ensemble une fois les études terminés.''

''Je sais, mais c'est trop long à attendre.'' Elle me regarda avec tristesse, sa voix se brisa. ''J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à vouloir qu'on vive ensemble...''

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et la voir dans cet état me culpabilisa. ''Ce n'est pas ça...''

Elle mis sa tristesse de côté et se renfrogna. Brusquement, elle quitta le lit. ''Laisse tomber.'' Elle me lança un dernier regard alors que je peinais à me redresser pour m'asseoir du côté du lit. ''Il se fait tard, je rentre chez moi.''

''At- '' Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle avait déjà quitter la pièce. ''-tends...''

Je soupira. Et voilà, j'avais tout gâché. C'était entièrement de ma faute, depuis le temps qu'elle me demandait de vivre avec elle. J'aimerais beaucoup, mais je ne me sentais pas capable d'abandonner mon frère.

 _Tu n'es pas sa mère._

Kaede avait raison. Je devais laisser mon frère vivre... Mais avant ça, il fallait que je sois sûre de l'avenir du couple de mon frère. Je n'ai pas confiance en Shizuru, d'ailleurs j'avais un compte à régler avec elle. Je n'avais toujours pas digéré ce qu'il s'était passé à table cet après-midi. Nonchalamment, je quitta mon lit et rejoignis le salon.

J'en parlerais de tout ça à Kaede, j'espère qu'elle pourra comprendre.

* * *

Lorsque je rejoignis le salon, je vis Takeda sortir de la cuisine, un regard concerné plaqué sur le visage. À ma vision, il s'approcha et me questionna. ''Il y a un problème ?'' Il venait probablement de dire au revoir à Kaede, il avait l'air inquiet.

''Oh ce n'est rien, encore une petite dispute...''

Il fit une grimace. ''Ah...'' Je remarqua finalement l'absence de sa bien aimée. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle dans le salon.

''Où est Shizuru ?''

''Dans la chambre d'amie.'' Répondit il simplement. ''Je vais me doucher, à tout à l'heure.'' Sur ces paroles, il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Je réfléchis un moment. Cela signifiait que Shizuru était seule, c'est donc le moment ou jamais d'aller la voir. Je devais lui demander des explications sur ce qu'il s'était passé lors du repas. Profitant de l'absence de mon frère, je fila à pas de loup vers la chambre d'invité.

La porte était entre-ouverte. Je vis Shizuru assise sur le côté du lit. Le lit présent dans la chambre d'invité était quasi identique à celui de nos chambre; un lit deux places. Il était vêtue de drap propre, aussi blanc que le serait la neige, ainsi que deux oreillers de la même couleur et d'une couette soigneusement pliée. La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains semblait perdue dans ses pensés. Je racla nerveusement la gorge, afin de lui signaler ma présence. Celle ci leva les yeux en ma direction, ses sourcils arqué dans l'étonnement.

Shizuru se leva gracieusement du lit et tenta de m'adresser la parole. ''Ara, Natsuki je-'' Je ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase.

''Pas de 'Ara' avec moi !'' Sentant de nouveau la colère grandir à travers mon corps, je m'avança dangereusement vers mon interlocutrice, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne restaient plus que quelques centimètres entre nos deux corps. Notre proximité l'avait déstabilisé. ''À quoi est ce que tu joues ? Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? De Takeda ? Réponds moi !''

La jeune femme aux yeux rouges bordeaux retrouva très vite son calme habituel, feignant par la suite l'incompréhension. ''Je ne vois pas de quoi Natsuki parle.''

Cette femme avait vraiment le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds ! Elle avait vraiment du culot pour oser me mentir. ''Arrêtes de te foutre de moi , tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !'' Sous l'effet de la colère, j'agrippa violemment chaque côtés de ses bras avec mes mains. Mon geste l'avait de nouveau déstabilisé, et je pus lire quelque chose sur son visage. Elle était choqué, mais surtout, elle était hésitante. ''Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça avec moi ?'' Ma voix se fit plus ferme. ''Dis le moi !''

Shizuru ouvrit alors la bouche comme pour parler. Peut être avait elle trouver le courage de parler ? Peut être allais je enfin savoir la vérité ? Je ne pouvais plus attendre.

''Natsuki, qu'est ce qu'il se passe, il y a un problème ?'' Je libéra rapidement Shizuru de mon emprise lorsque j'entendis la voix de mon frère au loin. On pouvait entendre ses pas de plus en plus distinctement à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la chambre.

Puis nous le vîmes à l'entrée de la pièce, vêtus d'une simple serviette de bain, cachant ainsi ses parties intimes. Son corps et ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés. ''Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu crier jusqu'à la salle de bain.''

''Ara, Takeda n'a pas a s'en faire. Natsuki était gentiment venue me proposer son aide.'' La jeune femme fixait un côté de la salle, évitant ainsi le contact oculaire avec mon frère. Peut être était elle gênée de le voir ainsi. Les traits de mon visage s'étaient adoucies afin de ne pas élever les soupçons.

''D'accord... Pardon pour le dérangement alors. Je retourne à la salle de bain.'' Dit il brièvement, bien que pas totalement convaincue par ce que Shizuru lui avait dit.

Une fois le bruit de ses pas disparus, je reporta toute mon attention à l'objet de ma colère. Je lâcha avec amertume, toujours en la fusillant du regard : ''Je n'en ai pas finis avec toi.'' Et avec ses mots, je claqua la porte, retournant ainsi dans ma chambre.

* * *

Ce matin là, je m'étais réveillé vers huit heures. Il était rare que je me levais si tôt un samedi, mais je n'avais plus du tout sommeil. Après un passage habituel à la salle de bain, je rejoignis le salon. À ma grande stupeur, je ne vis que Takeda. Il était devant la télévision, assis sur le fauteuil en buvant quelque chose que j'avais identifié comme étant du café. Il n'avait pas du tout l'aire dans son assiette.

Je risqua une parole. ''Ça va... ?''

Mon frère me détailla du regard. ''Ça aurait pu aller mieux.'' Ses sourcils se contractèrent, je pouvais deviner qu'il était contrarié. ''Ce matin, Shizuru est partie à la première heure. Elle était très pressée, ça se voyait que ça allait pas.'' Il reporta son attention sur sa tasse et bus une gorgé. '' Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit hier, dans la chambre ?'' Continua t-il avec plus de fermeté.

Aïe, il était clairement fâché contre moi. C'était évident qu'il pensait que j'avais fait fuir sa princesse. Il n'avait probablement pas tord, en même temps. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Face à mon silence, il répliqua ''Je vois que t'es pas décidée. Très bien. Merci beaucoup en tout cas. Je vois comment tu te soucis du bonheur de ton frère, et encore plus de son couple. '' Takeda éteignit la télévision et se leva du fauteuil. Sans une autre mot, il déposa sa tasse dans l'évier, pris ses clés, et partie de la maison.

Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas ma semaine. En l'espace de deux jours, j'avais réussit à me fâcher avec ma petite copine, mon frère, et ma futur belle sœur.

* * *

Vraiment pardon pour tout le temps que j'ai pris ! C'est inexcusable, je l'admet :( Vous avez le droit de me taper... mais en douceur, quand même hein ! ^^' Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je finirais cette fiction, même si cela devait me demander des années ! Enfin j'espère pas quand même que ça prenne tout ça de temps lol Allé hop, je file travailler sur le chapitre 5!


	5. Chapter 5

**L'amour a un prix**

 **Chapitre 5**

Deux semaines et demie se sont écoulés depuis le départ précipité de Shizuru. Elle n'était toujours pas revenue à la maison depuis. Je n'avais plus de nouvelle d'elle. Bien sûr, Takeda devait toujours la voir, il rentrait tard à la maison de temps à autre. Toutefois je ne pouvais pas être totalement certaine puisque je ne parlais plus beaucoup avec mon frère ; on était encore en froid depuis la dernière fois. N'ayant pas grand-chose à faire de mes journées, j'étais partis à la plupart de mes cours. Entre autres, j'avais pu discuter avec Kaede, on s'était finalement mise d'accord, et on avait décidé de se mettre ensemble vers la fin de l'année. Je devais avouer que c'était surtout pour en finir avec les disputes et lui faire plaisir, car au fond, je n'étais toujours pas prête. J'espérais que les mois à venir me seraient suffisants pour m'y préparer mentalement. Évidemment, Takeda l'ignorait encore, puisque j'avais à peine la possibilité de lui parler. De toute façon, il restait près de six mois avant la fin de l'année, j'avais encore beaucoup de temps devant moi.

Je fus sortis de mes songes lorsque j'entendis Takeda ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il était vingt et une heures ce soir-là, et j'étais affalé sur le canapé du salon. Celui-ci ne m'avait même pas adressé un regard, il n'avait que paresseusement retiré sa veste qu'il avait pris par la suite soin d'accrocher à un porte manteau.

J'essayai maladroitement d'entamer la discussion. ''Alors, comment était ta soirée?''

Il avait l'air surpris de ma prise soudaine de parole. Laconiquement, il me répondit ; ''Bien.''

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, et c'est ainsi qu'un silence pesant prit possession de la salle. Je commençais à m'habituer à ce silence, puisqu'il était souvent là ces derniers temps.

''Natsuki, j'aurais un service à te demander.''

J'avais cru sur le moment avoir mal entendu. Je portai toute mon attention sur mon frère, curieuse par ce qu'il allait me demander. J'étais très heureuse, car je savais que cela signifiait qu'il voulait renouer le lien. Peu importe ce qu'il allait me demander, je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'on se reparle comme avant.

''Oui?'' Demandais-je avec curiosité.

Takeda baissa la tête, puis porta son regard sur la gauche. Il avait l'air un peu nerveux et semblait hésiter.

Après un court instant, il prit finalement son courage à deux mains, et me regarda droit dans les yeux. ''Tu vois... demain j'ai une longue journée de travail. Shizuru et moi, on voudrait se voir, mais la voiture de Shizuru est en panne...'' Plus il continuait et plus j'appréciais de moins en moins ce qu'il disait. Ça ne prévoyait rien de bon. ''Alors... je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas... la chercher, et l'amener à la maison, comme ça elle serait déjà là, et je n'aurais pas plus de route à faire...'' Oh non... Quand je disais tout, c'était tout mais pas ça.

Je pris quelques secondes afin de réfléchir. C'était très compromettant d'aller chercher Shizuru, et d'ailleurs je ne voulais pas du tout la revoir; notre dernière altercation nous avait beaucoup refroidis. Si avant c'était froid entre nous, alors maintenant c'était gelé. Cependant, je savais très bien que cela ferait très plaisir à mon frère. Il travaillait beaucoup, faire l'allée retour de son travail à la maison était déjà fatigant, alors en y rajoutant le trajet pour aller voir sa petite copine devait être pire qu'éreintant. Le pauvre, ça devait pas être facile pour lui.

Oh et puis zut, un dernier petit effort ne ferait pas de mal. Mon frère le valait bien, après tout. J'essayais de ne pas trop montrer mon hésitation lorsque je lui céda ma réponse.''Très bien. Je le ferais.''

Takeda me regarda incrédule. ''Vraiment?'' Il avait beaucoup de mal à cacher sa joie. Ses yeux vert brillaient de plaisir.

''Oui' Répondis je à contre cœur. J'avais comme le pressentiment que j'allais vraiment le regretter.

Il me fit un grand sourire, heureux, et me remercia.''Merci! Je vais de suite l'appeler pour le lui dire!'' Je répondis avec un de mes sourires, qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'autre chose.

* * *

Le lendemain arriva beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'aurais souhaité. J'avais choisis un simple jeans et une chemise à carreaux de couleur rouge et noir. Évidement, j'étais aussi vêtue de ma veste de moto. Rapidement, je vérifia que toutes les fenêtres étaient bien fermé, et je ferma par la suite la porte d'entrée. Le garage était à seulement quelques pas de la porte, il ne m'avait fallu que peu de temps pour rejoindre mon véhicule préféré. Lorsque je vis ma moto, je me demanda si Shizuru n'était pas un peu trop fleur bleu pour y monter à l'arrière. Avec un peu de chance, celle ci refusera de monter et préférera rester chez elle. On avait le droit d'espérer, n'est ce pas?

Je me demandais comment Shizuru allait réagir. Si elle n'avait pas daigné venir à la maison depuis, c'est qu'elle voulait certainement m'éviter. Rien que le fait qu'elle ait accepté que je vienne la récupérer m'avait étonné. Peut être que son envie de voir mon frère était bien trop grande et qu'elle était prête à accepter la contrepartie.

Le trajet était plus court que je le pensais, ou bien étais je trop absorbé par mes pensés que je n'avais pas vu le temps passé. Le bruit de ma moto s'atténua à faire et à mesure que je m'approchais de son numéro d'adresse. Enfin, je me gara devant ce qui était normalement la bonne adresse, en espérant que je ne m'étais pas tromper. Machinalement, je retira mon casque et ma veste de moto. En face de moi se trouvait une jolie maison de taille moyenne. Les murs étaient teintés d'une chaleureuse couleur orangeâtre, tandis que le toit était munit d'un rouge profond. À l'œil, on pouvait dire que la maison possédait un deuxième étage. La maison était entourée d'un vaste jardin séparé par un chemin qui, je supposais, amenait au garage. En vue de la verdure du jardin, je pouvais deviner que même les gazons étaient méticuleusement entretenues. La terasse quant à elle était entourée d'une multitude de fleurs plus belle l'une comme l'autre. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts ; du jaune, du bleu, du rose, du mauve.. J'ignorais que Shizuru avait la main verte. Soudain, mon regard se porta sur une fenêtre ou je cru voir quelque chose bouger. Je ne vis qu'un sombre rideau, peut être était ce juste mon imagination. Le malaise grandissait petit à petit en moi et je pouvais déjà sentir une petite boule se former quelque part dans mon ventre. Je savais très bien de quoi il s'agissait ; c'était les effets du stress. En effet, j'appréhendais notre nouvelle rencontre. Je détestais ne pas être en mesure de savoir comment mon interlocuteur allait réagir, et ce surtout après une dispute. De plus, ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas vu. Serait elle gênée? Ou distante? Je secoua brusquement ma tête de gauche à droite et fixa le sol vert. Qu'est ce qui me prenait? Je n'avais que faire d'elle, alors pourquoi devrais je autant me soucier de sa réaction? Si elle avait reçu le message alors tant mieux. Si elle avait été refroidie par ce que je lui avais dit, alors les choses seraient plus simple, je n'aurais plus besoin de faire semblant, et elle arrêtera avec ses gestes bizarres.

''Bonjour, Natsuki. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si intéressant dans mon gazon, je me le demande?''

Je sursauta et fixa la femme qui était à seulement quelques pouces de mon visage. J'aurais juré que la boule que j'avais ressentie plus tôt avait explosé comme une mini bombe à travers mes entrailles. La première chose que je vis fut son regard pénétrant. À mon encontre, je me perdis dans celui ci. Le contraste entre les couleurs était tellement étonnant que j'oubliai quelques millisecondes comment respirer. Les rayons du soleil avaient transpercé l'une de ses deux orbes écarlates, ce qui laissa paraître un incroyable rouge vif flamboyant. L'autre, caché par les ombres, était toujours munit de son rouge grenat. Lentement, je descendis vers ses lèvres rougis par le maquillage, et je nota qu'elle souriait d'un sourire taquin. Enfin, je m'attardis sur son corps. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noir dont le tissue semblait particulièrement léger mais toutefois moulant. Le v de sa robe laissait deviner les formes généreuses de sa poitrine, et la longueur lui arrivait du haut de ses genoux. Ses pieds étaient munit d'une paire de talon aiguille dont la couleur était assortis à la robe. Mes yeux se redirigea dans les siens, et j'essayai de supprimer au loin cette gêne qui me faisait à nouveau rougir en face d'elle.

''R-rien. Je me demandais juste si c'était bien ta maison.'' Shizuru ne semblait pas contrariée ni même gênée, cela m'étonna. Avait elle tout oublié? Ou bien faisait elle semblant? J'optais plutôt pour la deuxième réponse. Au fond de moi, je pouvais sentir comme un soulagement, mais j'essayai de ne pas y prêter attention.

''Ara, comme tu le vois tu ne t'es pas trompée, c'est bien ma maison. Maintenant, tu veux continuer d'admirer mon gazon ou bien serais tu intéressés de découvrir ma maison de l'intérieur?

Je fronça les sourcils. Même après tout ça, elle continuait de me taquiner! Cette femme était impossible. Je croisa les bras et ronchonna dans l'embarras. ''Allons y.'' Sans attendre de réponse, je pris les devant et partie vers la porte d'entrée.

Shizuru m'ouvrit la porte, et je pénétra lentement dans la pièce, laissant mon regard vagabond découvrir le nouveau décor. Dans un côté de la pièce se trouvait un meuble marron foncé où était posé une télévision à écran plat. En face, il y avait une petite table basse en verre, avec un grand canapé en forme d'angle de couleur rouge et blanc qui l'encadrait à moitié. Le tout était posés sur un énorme tapis rubis. Sur le côté d'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil se trouvait une petite table blanche similaire à une table de chevet. Au dessus se trouvait un grand vase en cristal contenant de grosses fleurs rouges fraîchement cueillis. Les murs étaient colorés d'un blanc immaculé, et je remarqua plusieurs tableaux dont des natures mortes et des paysages, tous peint à la perfection.

''Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Du café peut être?'' Je dévia mon regard sur le propriétaire de la voix.

''Non, ça ira.'' J'hésitai un moment. ''...merci.'' Je devais avouer que la politesse n'était pas spécialement mon fort, et ces mots m'avaient écorchés la bouche.

''Comme tu voudras. Je vais me faire un thé, je reviens tout de suite.'' Elle pointa le canapé de la main. ''Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi. Je ne serais pas longue.'' J'acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête et celle ci disparu dans une nouvelle pièce, que je présuma être la cuisine.

Nonchalamment, je m'assis sur le canapé. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de contentement lorsque mon dos rencontra le dossier. C'était vraiment très confortable! Vraiment, ça ne me dérangerait pas de dormir dedans tous les soirs. Je pris la télécommande qui était juste à côté de moi et alluma la télé. Shizuru ne semblait pas pressée, et puis j'étais en avance alors je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. Je zippa les chaînes une à une en espérant trouver de quoi m'occuper. Finalement, je tomba sur _Le Hobbit 3, La Bataille des Cinq Armées_. Je l'avais déjà vus, mais je ne pouvais pas me lasser de ce monde époustouflant que nous avait inventé ce cher **John Ronald Reuel Tolkien**. J'avais regardé en boucle la trilogie des Seigneurs des Anneaux, et à chaque fois j'éprouvais énormément de plaisir! Le film avait déjà commencé depuis une vingtaine de minute. Tant pis! De toute façon je connaissais déjà le début, je n'avais pas raté grand chose. Je posa la télécommande sur la table basse d'en face et me blottis d'avantage dans le dossier. Mon regard se tourna vers ma gauche, et je remarqua plusieurs oreillers rouges entassés comme une pyramide, ainsi qu'une continuité d'oreillers; cette fois ci correctement placé tout le long du dossier gauche. Avec un oreiller derrière mon dos, ça serait parfait. Je tendis le bras pour en récupérer un lorsque j'entendis une sorte de grognement étouffé. Je gela quelque seconde. C'était quoi, ça? Je secoua la tête, ce n'était probablement que mon imagination. Je repris confiance et agrippa un des oreillers. Soudain, le tas se mit à trembler.

Je sursauta et poussa un cri. ''Aaaaaahh!''

Shizuru, en entendant mon cri, se précipita dans le salon. Elle me questionna d'une voix tremblante.''Est ce que tout va bien, Natsuki?''

Mon regard, qui n'avait alors pas bouger du tas d'oreillers, se posa sur Shizuru. Je pouvais voir l'inquiétude que renfermaient ses yeux écarlates, alors qu'elle me dévisageait. ''Shi-Shizuru!'' Je pointa du doigt l'oreiller qui avait tremblé il y avait même pas dix secondes. ''Regarde!'' Shizuru se pressa de me rejoindre. Je gloussa de surprise lorsque je vis les oreillers trembler de nouveau. ''L-l-là!'' Le tremblement se fit de plus en plus insistant, entraînant la chute d'un oreiller placé au sommet. Un nouveau bruit étranglé fit irruption dans la salle. Les oreillers dégringolaient à faire et à mesure que la chose allait se montrer.

Et enfin, la bête sortit de son antre. La première chose que l'on vît de lui fut sa tête qui était couverte d'un pelage blanc. Ses deux oreilles étaient dressées et pointues, il était aux aguets. Lentement, il dévia la tête, et nous fusilla de son regard jaunâtre. Sa tête aplatie, ses grosses moustaches pendantes, tout en lui montrait la colère et la haine qu'il devait porter au monde entier. Devant nous se trouvait...

''Hime!'' Shizuru captura l'animal qui se trouvait être un chat dans ses bras. ''Ce n'est pas bien d'effrayer mes invités! Un peu plus et tu aurais fait fuir ma Natsuki de la maison.'' Dit elle en caressant le haut de la tête du dénommé Hime. La bête répondit d'un long miaulement qui sonna à mes oreilles comme une paresseuse protestation. Attendez... _ma_ Natsuki? Avais je bien entendu? Je lança un regard consterné à Shizuru. Celle ci me regardait déjà d'un regard étrange, quelque chose entre l'étonnement, la peur et.. l'embarras? Je n'avais donc pas rêvé.

''Désolée, Natsuki est mon invité, et de ce fait, j'ai utilisé le pronom possessif dans cet optique.. enfin, ce n'était pas voulus. C'était plus comme un lapsus.''

''Ah... Quoi qu'il en soit. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose de toute façon? Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé à ton chat? Il a eu un accident ou quelque chose du genre ou quoi? '' Dis je un peu en colère. J'étais vraiment frustrée d'avoir eu peur d'un simple chat à la tête écrasé. En plus, devant une ennemie, quelle honte!

Shizuru déposa la grosse boule de poil par terre et me répondit. ''Pas du tout, Hime est un chat persan.'' Elle me sourit. ''Tous les persans ont cette tête là. Natsuki n'a pas a avoir peur.''

Je me renfrogna. Cette femme était machiavélique ! Oser me taquiner pendant l'un de mes moments de faiblesse! ''Je n'ai pas peur! C'est juste... Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu avais un chat!''

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains rigola. ''Mais c'est ce que j'avais fait, pourtant.''

J'allais répliquer lorsque le vague souvenir d'une histoire de chat qui s'appelait princesse me vint à l'esprit. C'était donc ça! Cette histoire m'était complètement sortie de la tête. Soudain, le bruit d'un vibreur de téléphone se fit entendre dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas le mien.

''Excuse moi un moment.'' Et sur ces mots, La propriétaire des yeux écarlates quitta le salon.

Je retourna mon attention sur le film qui tournait. Avec cette histoire, j'avais du rater déjà pas mal de minutes! Je m'installa de nouveau confortablement dans le canapé. Le dangereux animal était assis par terre à quelques pas de moi. Il me toisait du coin de l'œil. Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait, celui là? Avec cette tête, on aurait dit que tout l'énervait au plus haut point. Je supportais pas les chats, ils avait l'air si arrogant, à les voir on aurait dit qu'ils sont des dieux et que l'homme leurs était soumis! Je le foudroya du regard en guise d'avertissement. Lorsque j'entendis des pas s'approcher, je dévia rapidement mon visage et fis mine d'être absorbé par le film. Je n'allais quand même pas montrer à Shizuru que j'apportais autant d'importance à ce chat, tout de même.

''Natsuki...'' À l'entente de mon nom, je tourna la tête et la regarda, l'incitant à continuer. ''C'était Takeda. Il m'a dit qu'il doit remplacé un collègue, et qu'à cause de ça il sera en retard. Il tient à s'excuser au près de toi.''

Et merde... Ce n'était pas le moment... Je pouvais comprendre mais, sérieusement, pourquoi maintenant? Et puis il aurait pu dire ça avant! ''Combien de temps?'' Dis je froidement.

''À peu près une heure ou deux...''

Mes yeux doublèrent de volume. Quoi? C'était pas prévue ça! Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire en attendant? Je ne vais quand même pas rester chez Shizuru autant de temps... Ah Takeda, tu avais intérêt d'être reconnaissant après tout ce que tu m'avais fait subir! Je regarda l'écran de la télévision d'un air blasé. J'avais raté plus de la moitié du film. Tout ça à cause d'une voiture en panne. D'ailleurs... ''Shizuru, c'est quoi le problème au juste avec ta voiture?'' J'avais toujours été intéressé par la mécanique, je m'étais beaucoup documenté la dessus, et j'avais déjà fait pas mal de stage. Peut être que je pouvais arranger ça, et puis, ça m'occuperait. ''Je m'y connais un peu en mécanique, je pourrais toujours y jeter un œil.''

Elle semblait surprise par le changement soudain de discussion. ''Je ne sais pas, elle ne voulait plus démarrer du jour au lendemain. Si ça ne te dérange vraiment pas, elle est dans le garage. Tu veux que je t'y conduis?''

''Ouais.'' Je me leva du canapé et la suivit.

Il nous a fallu à peine deux minutes pour rejoindre le garage. Shizuru alluma la lumière puis appuya sur un autre interrupteur. La porte de garage coulissante se mis petit à petit à s'ouvrir, laissant la lumière naturelle envahir la pièce.''Nous y sommes.'' La place était limité mais suffisamment spacieuse pour y garer la moitié d'une autre voiture. Les murs étaient aussi blanc que ceux du salon. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait la voiture de Shizuru, que je reconnu comme étant une Mini Cooper blanche et noir. Une fois la porte totalement ouverte, la petite amie de mon frère ferma la lumière artificielle. ''Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?''

Je haussa les épaules. ''Non, j'aime bien la mécanique, et puis, ça va m'occuper.''

Elle me répondit d'un sourire qui me sembla sincère, ce qui me déstabilisa durant l'espace d'une seconde. J'avais encore du mal avec ses vrais sourires.''Merci, Natsuki.'' Elle me tendit quelque chose. ''Voilà les clefs. Je ne vais pas te déranger, je serais dans le salon. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas.'' Je récupéra les clefs de sa voiture et la regarda partir.

Toute mon attention se porta désormais sur la Mini Cooper à mes côtés. J'avais déjà une petite idée sur le problème. J'enserra les clefs dans la serrure et m'essaya dans le siège du conducteur. Dès mon entrée, mes narines fut envahit d'un parfum dont je connaissais déjà le propriétaire. Je soupira de contentement, j'aimais vraiment ce parfum. Ça donnait envie de rester dans la voiture quelques heures de plus... Mais qu'est ce que je racontais? Pourquoi pas y dormir, tant qu'on y est? Je mis cette fois ci la clef dans le contact et démarra la voiture. Au bout du deuxième bruit de moteur, la voiture abandonna son effort. Je sortie du véhicule et me dirigea vers le capot que j'ouvris soigneusement. C'était bien ce que je pensais. Je retira mon téléphone portable qui était dans ma poche et chercha le numéro d'un de mes contacts. Au bout de quelques sonneries, celui ci répondit.

-Natsuki? Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel? C'est tellement rare!

''Yamada ! J'aurais besoin d'un petit service.''

-T'as du culot de me demander ça après que tu m'aie laissé sans nouvelle pendant des mois.

''Arrh, désolée Yamada, j'avais pas mal de chose à régler dans ma vie, ces temps ci.''

-C'est rien, tu sais bien que je t'en veux pas. Alors, tu as besoin de quoi?

''Ramène moi ta caisse et des pinces. J'ai... une connaissance qui a la batterie à plat, je ne sais pas si la batterie de ma moto est compatible avec sa voiture, alors au cas où, il vaut mieux que tu amènes une bagnole avec toi. J'ai même pas le matériel pour tester, de toute façon.''

-Tu as de la chance que je t'apprécie, j'étais occupé, là!

Je rigola. ''Ah bon et à quoi faire? À boire de la bière devant un magazine d'automobile?''

-Pas du tout! J'ai un client vers la fin d'après midi, mais bon, je repousserais ça.

''Merci Yamada.'' Même si je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, je souris. Yamada était mon mentor dans un garage. Il m'avait pratiquement tout appris dans ce domaine. Pour moi il était devenue quelqu'un de confiance. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui. ''Je t'envoie les coordonnées par message. À tout de suite.''

Quelques secondes après lui avoir envoyer un message, je rejoignis calmement le salon. Shizuru était tranquillement assise dans son canapé, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle n'avait pas remarqué ma présence, ses yeux étaient toujours sur l'écran de la télévision. Je remarqua que le petit monstre était entrain de dormir en boule à ses côtés. Je pris timidement la parole. ''Shizuru?'' A l'entente de son nom, elle tourna illico la tête en ma direction.

''Oui, Natsuki?'' Demanda t elle, concernée.

''Euh... Le soucis venait de la batterie. J'avais pas de pinces avec moi alors j'ai demandé à un ami de venir. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. On ne va pas t'embêter, ça sera vite fait.''

''Il n'y a pas de problème, c'est très généreux de sa part ainsi que de la tienne de bien vouloir m'aider avec ma voiture.'' Dit elle avec un sourire.

''Dans ce cas, je vais y retourner alors.''

* * *

J'étais donc repartis à l'entrée de la maison, près de la route. Tranquillement, je marchais aux alentours le long de l'allée, profitant ainsi de l'extérieur. Cela faisait du bien de prendre un peu d'air. Étrangement, le fait de revoir quelqu'un qui m'était familier me rassurait, être seul avec Shizuru était source de... je ne pouvais pas le définir, stressant serait un mot trop grand, disons qu'il y a tout de même une sorte de malaise entre nous. Du moins, c'était à peu près ce que je ressentais de mon côté.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, je vis une Seat Ibiza de couleur rouge se rapprocher lentement vers moi. Une fois arrivé à ma porté, je distingua à travers les vitres la tête d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux bruns, très long, et attachés en une tresse. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien Yamada. Je retrouva le jardin de Shizuru et me mis sur le côté afin de laisser place à la voiture. Je lui fis un signe de la main afin de l'inviter à entrer dans le garage de Shizuru, ce qu'il compris et fis rapidement.

Une fois garé à l'intérieur, il coupa son moteur, et je vis Yamada ouvrir tranquillement la porte de sa voiture, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était vêtue d'une chemise de travail bleu marine à manches courtes, et d'un pantalon noir.

Je le rejoignis, lui rendant également son sourire.

''Ça fait un bail, pas vraie?''

Son sourire s'élargit à mes mots.

''À qui la faute?'' Il jeta un coup d'œil à la voiture de Shizuru. ''Alors, c'est cette Mini Cooper qui à la batterie à plat?''

Je répondis laconiquement. ''Ouais.''

Yamada se rapprocha lentement de l'objet de son attention. Tout porte à croire comme à son habitude qu'il était dans une zénitude sans faille. Ça m'avait étrangement rendu nostalgique sur le coup. J'aimais beaucoup travailler avec lui. Il avait le don d'être calme dans toutes les situations, et c'était vraiment apaisant. Il toucha du doigt le capot de la voiture, l'apporta vers ses yeux et replaça ses lunettes. ''Impressionnant, son propriétaire fait beaucoup attention à elle, on aurait dit qu'elle était neuf.''

Je souris à son constat. Cela ne m'étonnait pas beaucoup de Shizuru, elle était toujours si soigné, si... impeccable.

Le trentenaire se dirigea cette fois ci vers l'arrière de sa voiture. ''J'ai amené tout ce qu'il faut.''

''Super.'' Répondis je, en voyant le matériel que j'avais mentionné plus tôt.

En relevant la tête, mon regard tomba dans celui de Shizuru qui était venus nous rejoindre, un sourire courtois plaqué aux lèvres. ''Je suis venue voir si tout allait bien.'' Elle porta toute son attention à Yamada, et lui tendis la main. ''Shizuru Fujino. Merci beaucoup de vous être déplacé pour m'aider.''

Celui ci accepta machinalement la poigne de main, et tenta à son tour d'afficher un sourire de courtoisie. ''Yamada. C'est un plaisir.''

''Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout n'hésitez pas, je suis juste à côté.'' La jeune femme aux yeux de rubis me regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter à nouveau la salle.

Yamada reporta son attention sur moi. Il me fit un petit sourire tordue qui ne présageait clairement rien de bon. ''Hé ben, t'as tapé fort, cette fois ci. Elle est vachement belle, ta nouvelle copine.''

Je rougis au commentaire. ''C-C'est pas ma copine ! T'es fou !? Et puis, qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça !?''

Mon ancien collègue laissa échapper un rire. ''La manière qu'elle te regarde. Et puis, tu rougis.''

Mes joues se colorèrent d'avantage, j'étais outrée par le commentaire. ''N'importe quoi !'' Je pris une bonne bouffer d'air, essayant ainsi de reprendre mon calme. ''C'est la petite amie de mon frère.''

'Hm..'' Il regarda sur le côté, semblant pour un instant réfléchir à quelque chose. ''Et du coup, t'es toujours célibataire ou il y a quelqu'un d'autre?''

Je pris les deux pinces, une rouge, et une noir, qu'il me céda. De son côté, il avait gardé les deux autres qui restaient. ''Je suis retourner avec Kaede.''

''Oh, je vois. Et ça se passe comment?'' Demanda t il en ouvrant le capot de sa voiture.

Je soupira. ''C'est compliqué. Elle veut à tout prix que l'on prenne un appart ensemble au plus vite...''

''Mais... tu ne te sens toujours pas prête, c'est ça ?''

Yamada était vraiment doué pour étudier les gens. Sa perspicacité n'avait pas changé, à ce que je pouvais voir. ''C'est ça.'' J'ouvris à mon tour le capot de la Mini Cooper et installa la pince noir sur la borne négatif de la batterie et la rouge sur le bloc moteur. ''Je lui ai dit que ça se fera en fin d'année, pour en finir avec.''

''Tu vas vraiment le faire?'' Toutes les pinces étaient branchés correctement, reliant ainsi par câbles les deux moteurs. Il n'y avait plus de mon côté qu'à patienter un peu, maintenant. Yamada lui commença à tourner au ralenti sa voiture.

Je haussa la voix, afin de me faire comprendre à travers le bruit. ''Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je suis une femme de parole. Et puis, je savais bien qu'un jour il fallait que ça arrive. De toute façon, sa copine sera bientôt dans ses pattes à lui aussi, et Takeda n'aura plus de temps pour moi non plus. C'est la vie, je suppose.''

''Je vois. C'est vrai qu'il faut bien que vous avanciez chacun de vos côtés, mais rien ne vous empêche de vous voir souvent, et de rester là l'un pour l'autre.''

Je me pencha délicatement sur le bord de la voiture et croisa les bras, me concentrant ainsi pour réfléchir. Il n'avait pas tord du tout. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi j'avais si peur de partir vivre de mon côté comme ça. Kaede m'avait demander de vivre avec elle, mais pas de partir vivre de l'autre côté de la Terre non plus, n'est ce pas? Je pouvais bien prendre un appart pas loin, comme ça je pourrais souvent venir le voir. Mais... Cette femme. Tout avait changé depuis que Shizuru avait accepté la demande de Takeda. Maintenant, elle était la, bien encré dans sa vie. Depuis qu'elle était là, ma relation avec mon frère n'était plus du tout la même. Et puis, elle me mettait dans toutes sortes d'états avec ses bizarreries... Je secoua la tête. Argh... c'était pas la question ! Je savais plus du tout ou j'en étais.

''Hé, Natsuki.''

Hébétée, je quitta des yeux le sol pour diriger mon attention sur mon interlocuteur. Celui ci me regardait, la tête légèrement décalé vers sa vitre ouverte. ''Ouais?''

''Tu peux déjà essayé de démarrer la voiture, tu sais.''

''Ah!'' Je me dirigea à l'intérieur de la Mini Cooper. ''Tout de suite.'' Je retourna les clefs de contact afin d'essayer de redémarrer le moteur. Yamada et moi se sourirent réciproquement lorsque l'on entendit le bruit du moteur trouver une stabilité après quelques grondements. Après quelques instants, j'éteignis le moteur et rejoignis mon mentor.

''Super ! Merci beaucoup, Yamada.''

''C'était pas grand chose. Et puis, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.'' Il regarda sa montre et son sourire se fana un peu. ''Je suis désolé, mais je vais déjà devoir te laisser.''

''Je comprend. À moi aussi, ça m'a fait du bien de te revoir. Je promet de te recontacter bientôt. Et puis, je vais peut être pas tarder à revenir faire un tour au garage, qui sait.'' Dis je, tout en lui cédant les câbles qu'il prit soin de ranger dans le coffre de sa voiture.

''Tu peux venir quand tu veux. On en a bien besoin, de bons apprentis comme toi!'' Me fit il avec un grand sourire. Il rejoignit sa voiture.

Je m'apprêtais à me retourner lorsque je le vis soudainement s'arrêter à sa porte. ''Ah, et... Natsuki.''

Je le lança un regard interrogateur. ''Oui?''

Il semblait réfléchir. Probablement pour choisir correctement ses mots. ''Réfléchis bien, avant de... de prendre des décisions hâtives. Ce qui est important, c'est ce que tu ressens. Et... la vie est faite de risque, c'est à toi de voir si certains vaut la peine d'être pris ou non.'' Sur ses mots, il pénétra dans son véhicule, et fit marche arrière. Visiblement, il n'attendait pas de réponse de ma part, ou bien, il ne voulait même pas qu'il y en est.

Sur le moment, je n'avais pas du tout compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Peut être qu'il faisait allusion au déménagement avec Kaede. Je ne voyais pas d'autres explications. C'était pas vraiment son genre de donner de tels propos. Cela voulait dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, et même si je n'étais pas sûre de ce que ce qu'il voulait signifier, ça m'avait tout de même fait plaisir de voir qu'il s'inquiétait à mon sujet.

Je chercha du regard l'interrupteur pour refermer la porte coulissante du garage.

Lorsque le garage était correctement fermé, je me rendis d'avantage compte à quel point il faisait chaud. Après tout, il fallait s'y attendre, c'était l'été. J'ignorais le degré exact, mais ce que je savais, c'était que c'était suffisamment élevé pour me faire transpirer au moindre effort. C'était vraiment ironique ; mon prénom signifiait 'fille de l'été', et pourtant, je détestais cette période de l'année.

* * *

Enfin, je me redirigea vers le salon afin de partager la nouvelle avec Shizuru. Elle était toujours devant la télé, les jambes croisées, cette fois ci sans sa tasse de thé. La bête n'était pas là non plus, non pas pour me déplaire. Elle m'avait entendu venir, puisqu'elle m'avait directement regarder dès mes premiers pas dans la pièce. Je pouvais me tromper, mais elle semblait ravie de me voir à nouveau.

Je lui fit un demi sourire, fière d'avoir finit ce que j'avais commencé et ce sur une bonne note. ''Ça y est, c'est réparé.''

''Merci beaucoup.'' Shizuru me sourit de plus belle. ''Natsuki est vraiment douée de ses mains.''

Je rougis au compliment. ''Mais non, ce n'était pas grand chose.''

Son regard passa du taquin au sérieux, il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre que je ne pouvais pas identifier. ''Natsuki ne devrait pas se dévaloriser. Elle a énormément de qualité.''

Je détourna pendant l'espace d'un instant le regard, sous l'effet de l'embarras. ''Merci...''

Ses yeux écarlates quitta mon visage, descendant lentement le bas de ma clavicule, ce qui n'aidait en rien à mon malaise... Qu'est ce qu'elle regardait comme ça, au juste?

''Tu as du bien transpiré sous cette chaleur, tu veux prendre un bain chez moi? Cela te fera beaucoup de bien.''

L'idée était très tentante, alors ne voyant pas de contre indication, j'acquiesça docilement à la proposition.

Suite à ma réponse, elle se leva gracieusement du canapé et me fit signe de la suivre.

Elle m'amena à travers un couloir, qui nous permis de rejoindre ce que je compris très vite, être la salle de bain. La salle était plutôt spacieuse pour une salle de bain. Sur un recoin se trouvait une grande baignoire d'angle noire. J'imaginais déjà le plaisir que ça doit être de le remplir d'eau avec de la mousse, et de pouvoir se prélasser à l'intérieur pendant des heures... Juste à côté, il y avait un porte serviette, et dans l'angle d'à côté il y avait le lavabo, de couleur blanche, positionné sur un meuble à tiroir noir. En face de la baignoire se trouvait un grand tapis de la même couleur. Pour ce qui est du reste de la pièce, il y avait une grande armoire, ainsi qu'une étagère de taille moyenne.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que Shizuru avait quitté les lieux jusqu'à ce que je la voyais revenir avec une serviette de bain de couleur mauve dans les bras. Elle me les tendit délicatement.

''Tu veux que je te prête quelques vêtements?''

La question m'embarrassa. Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais je n'avais effectivement pas de linge de rechange. Pas que mes vêtements étaient si mouillé non plus, fort heureusement... mais, ça faisait quand même sale, non? Mais... je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver avec ses vêtements féminins, et encore moins avec ses sous vêtements, ça serait vraiment embarrassant. Alors, devais je me faire passer pour une fille sale ou être inconfortable ? La regardant de nouveau dans les yeux, je pouvais voir qu'elle attendait curieusement ma réponse. ''Euh... ça ira, je n'ai pas trop transpiré et puis, je serais bientôt à la maison, de toute façon.''

À ce moment la, j'espérais vraiment être déjà à la maison.

''Comme tu voudras. Si tu as besoin de quelques choses, je serais dans la chambre d'à côté.''

Je hocha la tête en guise de réponse, et elle quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle. Mon premier réflexe fut bien sûre de fermer la porte à clef. Enfin, je ôta tous mes vêtements afin de rejoindre la baignoire. Même si l'envie de prendre un bain était tentant, j'optai pour une douche afin d'être plus rapide. Je me rinça rapidement, et pris le gel douche de Shizuru, qui sentait le cerisier du Japon. C'était une odeur plutôt agréable.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes sous la douche, je sortis de la baignoire et déplia la serviette que Shizuru m'avait donné plus tôt. Ça faisait un bien fou de prendre une bonne douche un peu plus froide que tiède, dans une telle chaleur. Négligemment, je remis mes sous vêtements, ainsi que ma chemise et enfin mon jeans... Lorsque je remarqua quelque chose. Je tapota plusieurs fois mes poches de jeans. J'avais oublié mon téléphone portable dans le garage ! Quelle idiote je faisais.

Je me précipita vers la sortie de la salle de bain, ouvrit rapidement la porte, et me pressa d'avantage en direction du garage. Lorsque je fus dans le couloir, je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit que je me heurta à quelqu'un et me retrouva à terre sur celui ci. C'était bien sûr Shizuru. La voyant toujours les yeux fermés, l'anxiété me prit à la gorge. ''Shizuru, est ce que ça va? Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai oublié mon téléphone dans le garage et j'avais que ça dans la tête, vraiment désolée !'' Celle ci grimaça légèrement en ouvrant les yeux, elle semblait clairement perdue. ''Shizuru, tu vas bien?'' Je mis mon poids sur mon coude gauche et leva délicatement mon bras droit afin de lui toucher le côté du front. Il était un peu rouge. Je lui caressa légèrement la zone. ''Ça fait mal?''

Elle semblait difficilement prendre la parole. ''Non... ça va aller.'' Je la regardais profondément dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir si elle me disait la vérité ou non. Elle baissa le regard plus bas, et lorsqu'elle me regarda de nouveau avec ses yeux écarlates, il y avait une telle intensité que j'en étais paralysé. C'était à ce moment la que je compris notre proximité. Il n'y avait probablement pas plus de cinq ou six centimètres entres nos deux visages, et nos corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Une chaleur me traversa l'ensemble de mes membres. Une chaleur que j'aurais pu assimiler à l'embrasement flamboyant qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Shizuru. Je ne les avais jamais vu ainsi, et jamais d'aussi près, d'ailleurs. À ce moment là, le crescendo mélodieux de mon cœur se fit si fort que je pouvais même l'entendre résonner dans ma tête. La distance entre nos deux visages diminuait de plus en plus, et j'étais incapable de dire qui est ce qui fermait la distance. Inconsciemment, mes yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Plus elles se rapprochaient, et plus elles semblaient si parfaites, si attirantes, si... Enfin, je ressentie quelque chose de terriblement doux et mou se presser contre mes lèvres, et je ferma instinctivement les yeux. ...délicieuse. Un tourbillon d'émotions se libéra soudainement en moi, et il était si puissant que j'oubliai tout ce qui se passait autour de nous. Je ne pouvais tout simplement plus me concentrer sur autres choses que sur ces lèvres qui se remuèrent contre les miennes. Ma bouche répondit d'elle même au baiser, ce qui incita sa partenaire à continuer. La main de Shizuru vint s'agripper à ma joue, et ce fut avec fermeté qu'elle me poussa d'avantage plus proche de sa bouche. Je lâcha contre mon gré un gémissement, surprise par le geste et par l'excitation que cela me procura. Sa bouche avait un agréable goût de thé vert et de cerise. Je pouvais sentir mon corps brûler à mesure que l'échange s'intensifiait. C'était comme ci que pour l'espace d'un instant, toute ma raison avait quitté mon corps pour n'être dirigé que par l'instinct. Tout semblait effacé, l'endroit, le temps, et même...

 _Kaede_.

C'était comme ci que le ciel me tombait littéralement sur la tête. Et tout redevenait à sa place, Kaede, Takeda,... J'ouvris les yeux, choqué et dégoûté de moi même. Brusquement, je me leva de ma position, me remettant ainsi sur pied. Tout comme je venais de remettre les pieds sur Terre. Shizuru changea de positon et s'essaya. Elle était perdue par mon changement soudain. Ses yeux me dévisagèrent, et je pouvais y voir la crainte et le désir qui y résidaient. Je nota aussi qu'elle rougissait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu rougir avant, ce n'était pas un rougissement aussi profond que le mien, il était beaucoup plus rose et discret. Je me haïssais pour mes pensées, parce que à ce moment là, je ne pouvais que la trouver affreusement sexy. Cependant, mes gestes... c'était la pire chose que j'aurais pu faire dans ma vie. Sur l'instant, j'aurais probablement préféré tuer quelqu'un plutôt que d'avoir fait une telle chose. La colère me prit comme l'effet d'une bombe à retardement. J'étais en colère contre elle... mais surtout contre moi même.

''Qu'est ce que... Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça?!'' Lui criais je presque dessus, les yeux vacillant avec le choc, la peur, et tout un tas d'autres mélanges d'émotions.

Shizuru semblait tétanisée. ''Je... Natsuki, je-'' Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se relever. Une fois debout, celle ci posa, hésitante, l'une de ses mains sur la mienne. ''Laisse moi tout t'expliquer.'' Je brisa instantanément le contact et recula de quelques pas. Son visage se crispa dans la douleur, je savais que mon rejet l'avait blessé. Il n'y avait rien à expliquer, tout ce qui venait de se produire n'avait absolument pas lieu d'être, peu importe les raisons. Tout ce qu'on avait fait, ce n'était qu'une terrible erreur, la pire des erreurs !

''Tu es complètement malade!'' Grondais je, déversant ma colère sur elle. J'étais encore plus fautive, mais il était tellement plus facile de mettre toute sa colère sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Shizuru ne répliqua pas, elle baissa simplement la tête vers le bas. Les traits de son visage redevenaient à la normal, et rapidement, il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'une émotion. Il était à nouveau complètement placide. Je me demandais vraiment comment elle pouvait rester de marbre après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Qu'est ce que j'avais fait...

L'atmosphère était terriblement pesante, je ne pouvais plus rester une minute de plus ici. Mon cœur battait toujours à une vitesse fulgurante, mais cette fois si pour des motifs différents. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. J'avais besoin de sortir d'ici au plus vite. Mes jambes se hâtèrent de m'amener avec elles vers la porte. Et sans demander mon reste, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée et accourue presque vers ma moto. De l'air, j'avais besoin d'air. Enjambant mon véhicule, j'essayai de récupérer mon souffle.

Qu'est ce qui m'avait prit...

Mon cerveau repassait en boucle la scène, et je du faire un effort incommensurable afin d'évacuer ses tortueuses pensées de mon esprit.

Pendant tout le trajet, il y avait comme quelque chose dans mon estomac qui remuait de tous les côtés mes entrailles. J'avais manqué de rentrer dans une voiture, étant trop perdue dans mes pensés. J'étais si mal, j'avais fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Comment avais je pu oublier Kaede et Takeda? C'était impardonnable. Je ressentis une boule grandissante dans ma gorge et les larmes me montèrent au yeux. Je les avais trahis, et le pire, c'était que j'avais aimé ça. J'étais si répugnante... Une de mes larmes glissa sur ma joue, je n'avais plus la force de garder mes émotions sous contrôle.

Lorsque je rentra à la maison, je fus bien contente que Takeda ne soit pas là. La maison était effectivement vide, à ma plus grande chance. Les émotions me submergèrent d'avantage que je m'approchais de ma chambre. Je bondis sur mon lit, tombant ainsi à plat sur le ventre. J'agrippa un oreiller de mes bras et étouffa mon visage à l'intérieur, l'humidifiant par le même passage.

Il y avait toujours les mêmes paroles incessantes dans ma tête, toujours le même refrain, la même chanson.

Ces mêmes mots qui n'en finissaient plus. J'étais...

 _...Dégoûtante._


End file.
